Raven's last dance
by obscurebeing
Summary: 3 years ago when the Titan’s had only just formed, a mysterious figure who went by the name of LastDance, stole a kiss from Raven and now, the Titans come across the name after fighting a cult of Devil believers. But what is LastDance’s real secret?FemFem
1. A stolen Kiss

Summary:- 3 years ago when the Titan's had only just formed, a mysterious figure who went by the name of Last-Dance, stole a kiss from Raven and now, the Titans come across the name after fighting a cult of Devil believers. But what is Last-Dance's real secret? FemFem.

Disclaimer: - I do not own Teen Titans. I do own though, Last-Dance and any others characters that I mention latter on. These characters are my own and as so, belong to me. If you wish to use there looks, chrematistics or anything that concerns these characters, then review and ask me first. As some of you may have noticed, this story has been posted on FanFic before. Well I deleted it because the story was going in the wrong direction and I didn't like it. I have altered it and reposted it.

Warning 1:- This is a femslash and as so, will have lesbian related parts through out the story even if it is in later chapters. If you do not like this type of thing, then please leave now and go find a better and less gay story to read.

Warning 2:- This is my first romance I have ever done and just like me, I try to go for a gay one. As it is my first romance story, I will warn you that it may not be that good or up to your expectations so don't go in thinking that this will be all that good. It will have comedy in as well since that is my speciality but I will be mostly working on my romance.

Warning 3:- If you see anything through out this story that you think can be improved, replaced or is wrong in any way, then please review me and say. The best way for me to get better at my romance stories is for you to tell me where I'm going wrong. I take flames so go for it.

Warning 4:- I know what you're thinking; I have too many warnings for this story. Well this is the last one and it's just to warn you about me spelling and grammar. Hope you like the story. Happy reading!

Date: - Sometime During the first year of the Teen Titans. Time: - 20:45. Whereabouts: - abandoned warehouse, north/west of Jump City.

A dark figure watched as the Titans entered the building. It swiftly leaped to a second hiding place, behind a metal pillar as the Titans looked round, oblivious to whom was watching. Raven suddenly looked up as the figure looked round the pillar, with his masked eyes.

"We're not alone," Raven said as the figure quickly ducked back round the pillar.

Robin looked up in the direction but was quickly taken down as a sudden flash of something, leaped out and knocked him down. Robin looked up in shock as the rest of the team prepared themselves.

"TITANS…!" Robin yelled as he looked round for the flash and then went for his artillery belt only to find it missing.

"Looking for this bird boy?" a mysterious, English voice asked.

The Titans turned to see a tall figure in a tuxedo reaching about 5/10 with a half white, half black mask on that just reached the end of his nose. The tux was completely black with a tie and white shirt. The figures hair was long and ghost white and was put in a ponytail at the back. The figure also had a cape that was black on the back but a deep blood red on the in allayer. He held a cane that had a long, silver handle with a carving of a rose in the centre. The figure held Robin's utility belt in his other hand and gave them all a cocky smile.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

The Titans instantly sprung to action and attacked. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon only to have the mysterious figure leap at him and grab his arm. He twisted Cyborg's arm completely round so the figure was behind him and had Cyborg in an arm lock.

"Who are you?" Cyborg spat out, shocked from the speed that this white haired enemy took him by.

"They call me Last-Dance," he whispered in Cyborg's ear and then let go of the half robot and took off his cloak and tossed it in the air as he ducked. His Cloak took the ambushing Starfire by surprise as the cloak covered her face and she collided into a stack of crates. Cyborg quickly readied his cannon again then fired at Last-Dance only to find out that his cannon had failed to fire.

"What…?" Cyborg asked in confusion and then looked at his readings. "You switched off my cannon!" he said in complete shock as he read the readings. "how?" he stuttered as Last-Dance quickly leaped up to allow a charging green Rhino take Cyborg by surprise and lead to both Cyborg and Beastboy running through the same crates that Starfire was recovering in.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," Last-Dance said as Cyborg rubbed his head and Beastboy helped Starfire who had once again been smashed into the crates. "I should have given the young lady time to get up."

"Maybe you should think about your well-being more!" Robin yelled, charging in with a high kick only to be dodged.

"Great stealth you've got there! I almost didn't hear you're rambling when you sneaked up on me," Last-Dance said sarcastically as he ducked a second high kick and then several hits.

"Azarath…" Raven started but was cut short as Last-Dance grabbed Robin in an arm and leg and swung him past the young sorcerer.

She used her powers to slow the fall of her leader and placed him on the ground. She then turned only to find that Last-Dance was only inches from her face. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped as he raised a finger to her mouth.

"Shh," he said with a kind but menacing smile. "I would never harm you my dear. No matter what you do to me," he said then leaned in for a breath kiss that shocked Raven.

He then leaped out of the window with out a second to spare, and was gone. The room then seemed completely quiet as the Titans either tried to recover from there falls or just stood in shock.

Raven still stood where she was, amazed at the masked villain who kissed her. Her heart felt like it had stopped and, she felt… odd inside. She kept replaying what had happened in her mind but none of it made sense. 'I would never harm you my dear. No matter what you do to me.' what did that mean? Why was he here? Why did he kiss her?

"Who was that?" Beastboy suddenly asked looking round, bringing Raven back to reality.

"He called himself Last-Dance," Cyborg said. "And he's good! He took out my sonic cannon by overriding it when he put me in that arm lock," Cyborg said, tapping his arm controls a bit.

"Good or not, Last-Dance is going down," Robin warned as he stared at the window that the Mysterious tuxedoed man, escaped through.

"What did he steal?" Starfire asked looking round.

"Yeah, all I can see is a few broken crates," Beastboy said.

"According to my scanner, this warehouse has been abandoned for years. In fact, it was due for demolition in just a week," Cyborg said looking up at Robin. "There's nothing here to steal or really to do much damage to that won't be done anyway. In fact, as far as I can tell, the only thing we can take this guy down for is bringing us out on false terms."

"He must have come here for something," Robin said looking round.

"Maybe he just wanted to stir up some of the trouble," Starfire said stepping closer to Robin.

Raven watched as the Titans disgusted the matter of Last-Dance. She took a look towards the window and the shrugged it off and was about to go to her friends when she spotted something on the floor. She bent down to have a better look only to see a black rose that had only just flowered. Curiously, she picked it up and examined the rose and saw a small label attached to the stem. It read 'a beautiful rose, for an even more beautiful lady.' She smiled and blushed slightly before turning to the other Titans.

"What's that Rea?" Beastboy asked curiously as the rest of the team suddenly turned to look at her.

"Just a flower," she said with a small shrug to hide that fact that she was extremely curious about it.

The Titans soon left the warehouse and was soon back at the tower. Raven instantly went to her room. She held the rose in her hand and looked out of her window, across to Jump City.

"Who was that?" she asked herself.


	2. Blast to the past 1 1888

I don not own Teen Titans.

I think this just shows how nice I am. That's right! I'm putting chapter 2 up already. Now, this chapter is a 'Blast from the past'. Each even numbed chapter will be a blast from the past. All they are is the history of Last-Dance. You see, Last-Dance is actually a character I've been working on for a while now. The character goes back all the way to the 19th century when Jack the Ripper was alive. If you're not a fan of these blasts to the past chapters, then don't worry. You don't have to read them. They just show the religious side to him and why he does what he does. When it comes to the main Last-Dance past that is in the Titans era, then I will tell you so you can read them if you wish but it still doesn't matter if you don't want to. Well, hope you like. Happy reading!

Date: - 1888, October 19. Time: - Midnight. Whereabouts: - London, unknown old church.

A man in his late twenties stood at the foot of a large, coloured glass window. There wasn't much glass remaining in the window frame, but what was remaining, was too smashed to make out the picture of Mary and Jesus who once watch over the church. The man wasn't looking at the broken window though, nor was he trying to make out the glass picture that was once there. Instead, he was silently crying. A single tear ran down his cheek as he stared out at the emptiness of the sky over London city. He had simple clothes on that weren't to rich in fabric and his hair was combed and black.

"Are you alright my son?" a sudden female voice asked from behind.

He swung round to find an elderly nun looking at him with concern in her eyes. He stared at her for a while before realising he had been crying and so whipped his tears away.

"Yes, thank you sister," he said in a deep voice. "I… I was just thinking," he said then turned to face the window again.

"Is it about her again," she asked and he stiffened up. "Has she done something to harm you? I though you said that you had gotten through to her?" she asked all at once, she was confused but also trying to comfort him.

"She has done nothing but try," he hissed. "He killed her," he said then faced her once more.

"She's… Dead?" The nun asked as the man nodded. "But John, how?"

"The London murderer killed her!" he nearly yelled at her.

"You mean, the Ripper? Oh dear," Then Nun said then walked over to take him in a small embrace.

"I will get my revenge," he hissed as his hand shuck in rage.

The nun let go of him and watched as his hand shack and the angry look on his face. She then looked round the church, for any sign of the living before turned to face John again.

"I think Mr. Jack the Ripper has killed enough. Follow me my son, and you will have your revenge while setting out Gods," she said then John watched her as she began to move towards the old, large double door that stood at the fare end of the hall. "Come!" she said as he followed.


	3. LastDance? a hero?

I don't own teen Titans.

Thanks for the reviews. I thought that this fic (being my first romance and all) would be crap and I would have a hand full of flames. Just to let you know that the reason the blast to the pasts are so short is one, not many of you will probably like them and two, it builds suspense. Most of the chapters for this story will be posted quiet quickly since I already have a few written out. Thanks! Happy reading!

Date: - just over three years after the Titans fought Last-Dance. Time: - 06:12 Whereabouts: - Jump City, Titan Tower, main room.

Raven sat in the main room. She was now 18 but not much to her style had changed about her. Her body was more developed and her hair was slightly longer, she had also grown half a foot or so but that was all. Raven was working hard, looking up research on a cult that went by, 'The Devil's Hand'. Four days ago, the Titans had been called out when a group of monk like men had been spotted breaking into Jump Cities Old History Museum. They had quickly taken the five, cloak wearing freaks, but Raven had felt like they we're there for a much larger reason than just trying to steal a few artefacts. The Titans had only just found out the name of the monks and that they we're a cult, so strait away she set to work. Nothing came up for a while till she found herself taken to a British website. Raven read the information in her head as she gazed at the screen.

'…A selected few that go by the name of The Devil's hand cult, have dedicated their life's to be the ones who bring back the Devil. Last time they we're arrested was when they we're found, mere seconds from sacrificing a small teen boy who went by the name of Will Herington. The police didn't get there till later, but CCTV cameras picked up that the mysterious masked crime fighter, Last-Dance was the one who…'

"Last-Dance!" Raven said out loud in shock. "Crime fighter?"

Raven stared at the screen in complete shock and then typed in 'Last-Dance, England' on the screen. Suddenly, information leading to a British crime fight came up. Photos, paintings and information leading all the way back to the late 19th century. Raven looked at one of the photos taken back in 1907. He was on top of a fence with his cane drawn towards his stomach in defence. The only differences we're that his top hat looked slightly larger, his face looked more rugged than the Last-Dance she could remember and his hair was short and black or brown in this photo. It was hard to tell as it was black and white. The Last-Dance she remembers had long white hair.

"He must have grown white hairs. Not surprising, if this is the same Last-Dance. He must be about a hundred years old," Raven said to herself as she looked at the information connected to the photo.

'Last-Dance, 1907. One year before his mysterious disappearance. Said to be killed by a legionary, blood thirsty French executioner who turned to having a murderous rampage. Witnesses say they saw the two fighting on London Bridge before the Executioner slammed his axe into Last-Dance's side and then both plummeted of the bridge and into the icy waters below. Police fished the body of the executioner, out of the waters but Last-Dance's was never found.'

She carried on through some more information until she found a group of photo's taken in the middle of the First World War. Some of the photo's were with solders but most were at balls and dances. She read the information out that was taken from a news paper in 1915.

'Last-Dance return! Last-Dance, the British crime fighter of 1888 to 1908, has made a new name of himself as the war hero of WW1. He was spotted attacking a group of German solders who had sneaked onto Belgium grounds and attempted to kill a full platoon and a half of British and French soldiers. Authorities are bewildered at the hero's sudden appearance after over seven years of him to be assumed dead.'

There were more newspaper articles of him saving solders, children and dancing at balls. Raven suddenly stopped at one article.

'Last-Dance, dead, 1917. Last-Dance was seen by a full section of French foot solders in German grounds. One solder says "the Germans ran out at us from no where and then suddenly, Last-Dance just leaped from no where and stopped the bullets. He still stood and then charged at the Germans as we opened fire for support. A grenade as thrown and we all stopped our fire. When the smoke cleared and all noise stopped, we saw Last-Dance on the floor. Blood poring all over his body. Sgt O'Brien went to check for a pulse but there was none. Next thing we new, there were more German's running at us and so we retreated back only to find Last-Dance's body gone when we got back." war marshals say that the German's may have taken the brave hero's body back as a trophy but they would do all in there power to get him back and giving him a proper burial.'

Raven looked up. If he died, then how is he back? This is all too strange. She tapped a few more kegs and found the dates 1939 - 1951. It was a post website.

'"… And as for Last-Dance, what is that all about? I thought he died in the First World War, but it says that in 1939 he returns and helps fight the second war in England, stopping the Germans and the rest of them from bombing civilians? From, 'needing help with my homework'." "Dear needing help with my homework, isn't it obvious? Last-Dance is a enchant ghost. He began in the Jack the Ripper time so he could get rid of him. He then had no purpose in the world so he killed himself and took that French guy with him so it looked like he died so no one would bother him. Then, the war started and he felt he needed to return and then knew that the war was coming close to an end so once again faked his dead. As for the second war. He thought it and must have decided that he could chill out a little long and so stayed and helped England for twelve years before he went out with a bang at that fire near Manchester. What ever the reason though, he's back so that must mean that something's going down. From, 'the all seeing eye'."'

"These guys are freaks," Raven said looking at the posts for a while longer before switching off. "Well, I need to find out about this Devil Cult, and since Last-Dance has taken them dawn before, maybe he can help," Raven said thinking and then thought back to three years ago. "I can also get some other answers too while I'm at It." she though before switching of the main computer and making her way to her bedroom.

The next morning, Raven sat at the kitchen table and waited for her leader's arrival. He always woke up earlier than the rest of the team but later than her. He would make his way to the kitchen; grab some breakfast and a bottle of water then go down to the gym for an hour. She quickly stopped him this morning though and pointed to a pile of papers on the table. He raised an eyebrow before sitting down to look at them.

"Last-Dance?" Robin asked, finding the name familiar.

"He's the break-in we had three years ago. In that old warehouse. The one who kicked our asses then left with out a word," Raven said, taking a sip of her warm tea she had.

"But, it says here that he's a hero," Robin said looking at a sheet with a photo on.

"It also says that he fought the Devil's Hand Cult. We could use his help," Raven said looking at Robin with an emotionless stare

"Yeah, and on top of that, it says that he's all the way in England in some place called Barkstone too," Robin pointed out. "There's no way the team can go all the way to England just to find this guy who knows something about a cult that was easily took down."

"They may have been weak, but I think they were here for a great reason. They were looking for something in particular," Raven said as she leaned towards Robin. "There are such artefacts on Earth that can bring back powerful creatures. My farther for one," she said as Robin looked at her wide eyed.

"But we destroyed him!" Robin said.

"Yes, but the dead can easily be brought back to life if you have the right materials and knowledge. These guys can prove to be extremely dangerous if they do know what their doing," Raven added.

Robin looked at Raven as she leaned back in her seat and began to drink again, not taking her eyes of the boy wonder. He began to think for a while before speaking back to her.

"I see your point but we can't risk Jump Cities well being to go look for this guy all the way in England," Robin said.

"So I'll go alone!" Raven said. "With my teleportation powers, I could be there and back again in a few days if I find him quick enough," she said as Robin fell silent in thought.

"Okay," he finally said, standing up. "If you think you're up to it but, I have a feeling that this visit is for more than just finding out about this cult," Robin said, eyeing her in suspicion. "Be careful Raven," he said then left.

Raven instantly finished her tea before making her way to her room and getting ready for the trip. Not really taking much, she grabbed a small bag and a bit of money. Then, sitting crossed legged on the floor, she began to chant. England was a lot thither than she usually teleported so this was going to need a lot of power. Suddenly, after five minutes of her chanting, a black flame slowly formed at the front of Raven but her eyes stayed shut. She carried on the chant as the flame sparked higher and higher until it was almost high enough to touch the ceiling and then, burst apart and circled her. Both Flames ran round her like a dance until they began to grown longer in size and soon, they totally encircled her and Raven was seen no more. The flames soon disappeared to revile that so had Raven. All that remained now was an empty, dark bedroom.


	4. Blast to the past 2 1888

I don't own Teen titans.

Chapter 4. Last time we left poor John, he was following a nun. Odd I know but hey. Not really much to say for this chapter so enjoy.

Date:- 1888, October 19. Time:- just past Midnight. Whereabouts:- London, unknown old church

John followed the nun through the large doors and then down a second hall. They both soon reached a small door that looked like the nun was only just able to fit in as she was quiet small.

"through here," she instructed as John looked at the door.

The door looked like the oldest thing in the whole church. It was a old and extremely thick oak with black, rusty brackets to keep it in place. In the centre, was a gargoyles head with a large ring in it mouth, so it could be used to pull open the door as there was no handle. The nun adventured into her pocket to show a old keg. She fitted it into the key hole that was placed at the very top of the door, and turned. The door swung open to reviled darkness.

"follow me," the nun commanded.

"why? Where does this lead to?" John asked curiously.

"to your new beginning, and the Rippers last," the nun said as John raised a eyebrow.

He thought for a while, while looking into the darkness, and then back at the nun. He then nodded and leaned down, so to fit through the door after the nun. John felt himself walking down a set of spiral stairs. They soon saw a light below. John felt shifty and wasn't sure he really didn't wanted to go down any thither but, the other part of him, the part that loved and lost his lover to the Ripper, began to control his feet and force him down. When they reached the bottom, all John could see was two flaming touches that stood either side of a medium sized pillar. On the pillar, was a two sided masquerade masks with the bottom half missing. The sides came round in a almost fang type way and would fit nicely on the wears cheeks. The mask was split in two, with half being black and the other being white.

"what is this? You brought me down here to see a party mask?" John asked.

"no," the Nun said looking at him. "this mask is no ordinary mask. It is both God and the Devils gift to Earth. White and black, good and bad, light and dark. My dear boy, one can not live with out the other," the nun said then picked up the mask. "both God and the Devil know there place in life. Even though you may think that the Devil is out to destroy the earth, he is not. In reality, he also helped in it's making and so, also wants Good to keep a higher hand to evil to stop the destruction of this planet. This planet is what keeps him alive," she said then walked closer to John. "life is like a set of scales, if the dark side is pushed with to much weight, then the light side will have no way of getting back up unless you remove some of the extra weight that keeps them up. You my boy, have been chose to remove the weight and bring the Darker side back down to it's place. You, are the one chosen to take out Jack the Ripper and bring justice back to Earth."

"wait! What? Me?" John asked in shock. "you want me to… how am I going to do that? I'm not strong or anything! I'm just… me," he said, confused with what was happening.

"you are better suited than most. You have stealth after having to creep around to be with you lady, you've got experience after seeing death and you also hold goodness in your heart for someone who most people saw as a slut and a whore. This is your time to prove to the world and the one that you lost, that you are fighting on the side of good!" the Nun said as John looked at her.

After a short pause, he took the mask from the nun and held it up to his face.

"so, why's this mask so great?" he asked examining it.

"it'll help you and be the keg to find out where your enemies will strike next. It will be like a third eye and lead your destiny," the nun said and nodded to John, suggesting to him that he should put it on.

He did so, drawing the mask closer until it touched his face…


	5. Ye Old England!

I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 5. Just to tell all you who have never heard of Lincolnshire's Barkstone. It is a really place where it is said to have a haunted farm. The Darkened fairy though, isn't real as fare as I know so don't go thinking that there is a pub called that. I chose Barkstone because my mum was brought up near there and she told me about all this paranormal stuff that goes on there like ghosts, witches and stuff like that. It's just like something from a horror story. If any of you have also heard stories of this place or know any places near you that are haunted, tell me. I'm interested in stuff like that. This chapter is the first meeting of Ely and Tammy. Two work friends who know more than they let on. Ely should be about 19 and Tammy, 18. I think this chapter explains a lot strait away though but still, there is a lot more to find out about the characters, their past and what will happen to them in the future. Happy reading!

Date:- present day. Time:- 9.30, morning. Whereabouts:- Barkstone, Lincolnshire, England.

In a small village, heavy rain pored down, drenching everything. No one was out as the rough wind tried to blow down the trees. A large, black flame suddenly appeared in a ally. It soon grew large then imploded quietly, leaving Raven stood with her bag. She quickly looked around, making sure no one saw what just happened, then raised her hood to prevent the rain soaking her face. She ran out of the ally and turned round to see a Free house pub. Looking at the large sign at the front of the pub, it read out 'The Darkened Fairy.' she entered quickly and looked round to see that there was only five people in there, drinking. She looked over to the bar and saw two bar maids, cleaning a few glasses and chatting to some of the customers. She walked over and sat at the bar, removing her now drenched hood. One of the maids walked over to her and smiled.

"hey! What can I get you?" she asked.

She had long, black hair. Yellowy/green eyes and a kind smile. Her clothes were a white shirt with short sleeves and a name tag reading out 'Tammy.'

"can I have some herbal tea please," Raven said as the maid worked on the order.

She poured hot water in a cup and then passed it over to Raven. Raven took a few sips before speaking again.

"excuse me," she said as the maid looked at her. "do you know where I can find a Last-Dance?"

The maid looked at her a little puzzled before replying. "why are you looking for Last-Dance?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"that's not really important. I just need to find out where I can find him," Raven said with another sip of her tea.

The bar maid Watched Raven drink for a second before glancing over at the second bar maid who was in the same kind of shirt and had light blue eyes with a black beanie on her head. The second bar maid was to far away to see her name tag, but Tammy turned back to Raven before she could think about it.

"Last-Dance isn't really someone you can just meet as you want. He doesn't have a main hideout like most hero's and he only aperies when there is a emergency,"

Tammy said as Raven looked down at her cup. "hey Ely!" Tammy shouted out at the second bar maid.

"yeah?" Ely asked looking over.

"this young girl say's she's looking for Last-Dance," Tammy said as Ely walked over with a plain smile on her face.

"Last-Dance hey…" Ely started but stopped as she saw Raven. "why do you want to know about him!" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming venom.

"well I'm from America and I…" Raven started.

"I don't care," Ely stopped her. "just go back there and leave this place and Last-Dance alone!" Ely hissed and then walked past Tammy and through the staff only door.

Raven and Tammy both stared at the door in shock before turning to face each other. "she's not usually like that," Tammy said, looking shocked still. "what are you intentions for finding Last-Dance? Ely wont usually freak like that unless she knows something."

"I'm part of the Teen Titans from America. We're a group of teen super hero's and we have just taken down some people who Last-Dance had also arrested the previous year," Raven said as simply as she could.

"Teen Titans hey?" Tammy said thinking. "well, who were these bad guys?" Tammy asked.

"the Devils Hand cult," Raven said as Tammy looked at her.

"the Devils Hand? They were at America? What were they doing there?" Tammy asked all at once and then looked towards the Staff only door.

"I don't know, but that's what I'm here to find out and to do that, I need to talk to Last-Dance," Raven said as Tammy looked back at the Staff only door once more.

"where are you staying?" Tammy asked. "if I find anything out, then I can give you a call."

"I haven't really got anywhere in mind," Raven said. "I suppose I'll stay at a bed and breakfast for a night or so," Raven said as Tammy looked at her.

"Kim's inn is a nice place. I can give her a ring for you if you like?" Tammy said as Raven nodded.

"Tammy picked up the pub private phone and tapped in a few keys before listening. She suddenly spoke as the owner of Kim's Inn picked up.

"hey Kim," Tammy said with a smile. "I have a teen super hero from America here looking for Last-Dance. Yeah. Well she needs a place to stay, have you got any rooms free. You have! Great. She's in a purple cloak and is called Raven. Okay then. See you," Tammy said then put down the phone and looked over at Raven. "your in luck, they have only one room left."

"thanks," Raven said with a small smile.

"that's okay," Tammy said smiling back. "I'm just going to go into the back room and yell at Ely for being so rude to you earlier. I'll be back in a sec," she said then walked in through the staff only door as Raven sat in slight shock at how Tammy could turn from being kind to her to suddenly going to yell at one of her work colleges.

There was quiet at first and then the faint sound of shouting before all went quiet again. Raven watched the door, intrigued before Tammy and Ely walked out. Ely not making contacted with Raven and Tammy who looked a little pail. Tammy walked back to Raven.

"how long did you say you we're staying here?" Tammy asked.

"I didn't," Raven said. "but around three days I'm going to guess."

Tammy looked over to Ely for a second before facing Raven again. "well, I think I know where you might be able to see him. When I was yelling at Ely, I saw a poster for a on coming ball. Last-Dance usually aperies at them so, that will be your best bet," Tammy said.

"when is it?" Raven asked after taking a sip of the tea.

"tonight," Tammy said. "I was going to go but had no one to go with. If you like, you can come with me and I can help you find Last-Dance," Tammy said as Ely shot her look to say what-are-you-doing?

"thanks," Raven said. "but I don't really have anything to wear and I didn't bring enough money to get something good enough. I'll just have to…"

"Kim can lend you something. She looks your size," Tammy said looking at Raven. "it'll be okay, I can show you round, introduce you to some of the villagers and then help you find Last-Dance before I get lost and go find Henry."

"Henry?" Raven asked.

"he's my boyfriend… well he will be as soon as I show him my moves," Tammy said with a small jiggle of her hips. "so what you say?"

Raven looked at Tammy for a while then shrugged. This will most probably be the only chance to see him so why not? "okay," Raven said nodding.

"great!" Tammy said then moved on as a new customer came in and sat at the other end of the counter.

Raven went back to drinking her tea. She had almost finished it when she turned to have a better look at the pub. There was a large amount of drink, covering the racks and shelf's. There was also crisps and nuts in small bowls on the counter. Raven preferred not to have any, thinking of who might have already put there hands in them. She then looked up and noticed that Ely was watching her, but with a slightly empty look. Like she was upset but at the same time, happy. Ely quickly turned to a customer when she noticed Raven's stare and looked away. Raven then quickly finished her tea, said thanks to Tammy before making her way out of the pub and over the road to Kim's inn.


	6. Blast to the past 3 1888

I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 6. This chapter is my worse chapter but I was in a rush to write it. This is the death to one of histories most disturbing killers. I do apologise for how easily and pathetically he goes down. Such a great killer deserves a better end than this but once again, sorry. As always when we get to a even numbered chapter, it's a blast to the past. This one is 1888, Halloween. Please don't go off my story just because of this chapter. Happy reading.

Date:- 1888, October 31 Time:- 21:56 Whereabouts:- London, City Hall, Halloween party.

The ball room was filled with adults dancing in there masks and costumes. One man was in a long white coat, with white feathers coming from the back and collar. His mask only covered his eyes and was also white with feathers. The lady he danced with was in a long green dress and long black feathers in her lovely, honey blonde hair. She held a mask on her face that was sparkling with diamonds and came out at the noise to form a bird beak of some kind. Laughter and music was heard playing through out the hall and the smell of freshly cooked food was smelt from the buffet tables. The party had been going for only a hour so fare and so, people we're still making there way down the split set of stairs that brought the guests from the cold, nippy air outside, to the warmth and laughter inside. On beautiful brunet walked through the large door and then stopped at the top of the steps. She looked round the wave of dancing people before walking down the steps. Her face was completely covered with a white mask. Her body moved gracefully down the steps in a lushes, black dress. Three males stopped to look at her before the hole dance floor stopped.

"lady Valence," the spokes man at the side shouted out as she paused for a second.

The male who was in the white coat had left his partner to come to the step of the stairs and hold out a hand for the lovely brunet. She hesitated but then took it as a awkward silence filled the air. There was a small cheer as he lead her to the dance floor, and then the music began once more.

"my lady," the coated male said as they began to dance. "I thought you wouldn't be coming."

"I came only, to speak to the mayor," she said in a to-the-point tone.

"and what, If I may ask, do you wish to see the mayor for?" he asked, his voice staying cool.

"about the Ripper problem. My husband can't make it today as he is busy working on the case," she said then gave a small twirl and then drew her body back to the coated man and allowed him to let him lean her back on his arm.

"why?" he asked. "I think he's doing us all a favour," he said then brought her back up. "there all just sluts and whores. He never kills a innocent."

"They were all innocent," she said, her voice getting harsh. "non of them deserved death like that. They were sliced to pieces and had there organs removed," she said in anger then pushed him aside.

She made her way to a side door at the left of the stairs. She ended up in the back guardians. She slowly walked through until she reached a bench. sitting down, she let out a small sob. She hated that no one cared about these girls, prostitutes or not. They deserved better. She was once one as was her sister, but no one else knew. She fell in love with the chief of police and so stopped and married. Her sister wasn't so lucky. She was killed just two weeks ago. What was she going to do? Suddenly, a noise in the bushes interrupted her thought.

"go away Sebastian! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" she hissed before a shadowy figure emerged. He was in a long brown trench coat with a butchers apron underneath, black mask, brown top hat and held a knife in his left hand. "who are you!" she panicked before he grabbed her arm.

"the Ripper my dear, but you can call me Jack," he hissed in a voice that sent a shiver down her back.

She tried to scream but it came out as faint muffle as he grabbed her mouth with his hand. He looked around to make sure that no one had heard, and then slowly dragged her back to the fare end of the garden, away from the ball and all the guests. The area he stopped at was greatly covered with bushes, trees and even a swimming pool at one side. There was no way the guests at the ball would see them or hear them. He then looked down at her with a twinkle in the eye, hungry to kill.

"don't worry my dear, this will be slow and painful!" she hissed with a laugh.

He began to play with her hair. She looked at him wide eyed and then tried to struggle, only to have the knife drawn closer to her throat. He looked at her as a single tear ran down her cheek. She shivered under his touch. He then pulled her face up with the knife under her chin.

"my dear, you are one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen. Not like those other sluts," he said, stroking her chin with his thumb. "it's a shame that you use to be one, else I wouldn't be here to night, doing God's justice."

"God's justice? I thought that was me," a strong voice said from behind.

Ripper turned round to see a foot hit him in the face. He shook his head in shock and then looked up and his challenge. A tall, tuxedo wearing, masked man with a top hat, cloak and cane at hand. His hair was long, black and loose and he held a cane with a long metal handle and a rose, carved half way down.

"lady Valence," he greeted her with a bowl. "now, as for you Mr. Ripper," he said turning back to the fallen killer.

"who the hell are you?" Ripper commanded as he stood up and readied his knife.

"I'm a knight sent by both Heaven and Hell," he said advancing forwards and quickly knocking the knife out of Rippers hand. "they call me, Last-Dance."

"Last is right," Ripper said then leaped up and charged at Last-Dance, taking them both strait into the swimming pool.

Ripper was on top and forced Last-Dance down by holding on tight to his neck. Last-Dance struggled to free himself but couldn't. He then rolled to left and kicked down so his elbows flew up and smacked Ripper in the throat and stomach. He then quickly swam upwards to see Lady Valence watching in shock.

"quickly!" she said, holding her hand out across the poor to help Last-Dance out.

Last-Dance swam to the edge only to be suddenly taken down by Ripper from underneath. Ripper quickly grabbed out a second knife from his jacket and sliced it through the water, hitting Last-Dance in the arm. Last-Dance paid little attention to the cut and instead made his way down, under Ripper and round so he was behind the killer. He then quickly grabbed Rippers arm and neck and shook the knife out of his hand. Lady Valence watched as blood filled the water with a thick red. She panicked and the quickly ran back to the ball for help. Back in the water, Last-Dance was refusing to surface. He was insisting to kill Ripper, even if it meant he drowned with him in the prose's. It would be worth it for the revenge of his love and Lady Valence sister. Ripper struggled before trying to scream under the water. He soon, slowly began to stop struggling, as did Last-Dance. Both men slowly let go of all hope and began to sink to the bottom. Last-Dance closed his eyes. All was piece full and quiet. Last-Dance felt like he was finally at rest. All his pain, cares and worries were slowly fading. A beautiful, white screen was all he could see as he relaxed. Suddenly, a eco was heard echoing round him, unknown to him if it was male or female.

"not so fast John, we still need you," the voice echoed as Last-Dance felt his mind returning and he felt a sudden burst of energy.

opening his eyes, he began to kick his legs once again. He surfaced the blood red water and saw that the whole ball room full of guests and a hand full of police were stood round waiting. The police readied their weapons and pointed them at Last-Dance, ready to fire if given the word.

"NO!" a yell came.

It was Lady Valence. She ran towards the police and blocked their fire from Last-Dance.

"he saved me, he's killed Jack the Ripper," there was a sudden noise of gossip coming from the crowed.

"hold your fire," a hansom looking man said in a uniform walking up to Valence. "are you sure my dear," he asked, looking into her eyes.

"yes," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"thanks my dear," Last-Dance thanked before leaping out of the water, shocking the crowed, and then ran at the fare end fence and leaped over it.


	7. To the dance we go!

I do not own Teen Titans.

Thanks for the reviews! I see no one has flamed me for the last chapter. Thanks. Well, if you have a idea of who Last-Dance could be, then review me. I would love to hear your ideas. R+R. Well, happy reading!

Date:- present day. Time:- 16:01, evening. Whereabouts:- Kim's Inn, Barkstone, Lincolnshire, England.

Raven sat in her room, meditating. It wasn't like her room. Dark, relaxing and quiet, but it was okay still. No one had interrupted her all day, she could hear the rain falling out side. Hitting the window like a repeated pattern of noise. She chanted quietly. Both her voice and the rain mixing to make a calm beat of rhythm. Suddenly, a knock came to the door. She opened one eye and looked at where the sudden noise had come from.

"who is it?" she asked, curious of who could be knocking.

"it's Kim!" Kim said from the other side of the door.

"come in," Raven said, putting both feet on the floor and walking up to the door and opening it.

"hey," Kim said.

Kim was a short thin teen, the same as Raven. She had short, blonde hair and greeny blue eyes. She always wore a warm smile every time Raven saw her and was currently in a long, dark green dress that fit all her curves perfectly.

"are you ready for your makeover?" Kim asked smiling.

"makeover? I thought I was just borrowing a dress?" Raven asked with a raised eye brow.

"I've been instructed to make you as stunning as I can, not that your not already lovely," Kim said smiling happily. "your dancing with Last-Dance though."

"Dancing?" Raven said shocked. "I'm only meeting him."

"not the way I hear it your not," she said then pushed Raven through the door and closed it behind her.

A hour later, Raven walked out in a stunning Black dress that split down the left hand side over the leg. Kim quickly ran up behind her and spun her around to get a better look.

"well, you look stunning so my job is done," she said as Raven looked at her. "one last touch though," she said then passed Raven a eye mask that was black and sparkled with silver glitter.

"err… thanks for everything," Raven said looking at the mask.

"my pleasure. I'll see you there then," she smiled. "Here comes Tammy," she said then waved to Tammy and Raven as she walked past.

"looking good Raven," Tammy said walking up to her. "Last-Dance will love it."

"I though I was just meeting him?" Raven said confused still.

"trust me, you'll be dancing with the legionary Last-Dance. You should be frilled! He always loves a beautiful lady."

"okay," Raven said, still not sure.

"come one then! We're going to be late if we just stand here," Tammy said then rushed off down the corridor and through the entrance of the Inn.

Outside was a red Vauxhall Astra. Tammy ran up to it and jumped in the driver seat. "coming?" she said as Raven walked round and got in the passenger seat.

"is this your car?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yep… Well not just mine," Tammy said as she started the engine. "Ely and I saved up for it when we both passed our tests," Tammy said then drove off. The drive was quiet long as Tammy began to think back to what happened this morning.

Date:- that morning (Chapter 5, new POV). Time:- 9.30, morning. Whereabouts:- Barkstone, Lincolnshire, England.

Tammy and Ely were stood behind the counter, doing there usually maid work and cleaning a few glasses. Ely smiled at one of the customers as he spluttered out a drunken joke that no one could really translate. Tammy was cleaning a glass, trying to keep busy as there was little to do today because of the rain outside. Suddenly, the door opened and a short, cloaked figure walked in, drenched in rain. Tammy smiled at the opportunity to do a bit of work to pass the time away.

"hey! What can I get you?" Tammy asked with a warm smile.

"can I have herbal tea please," the cloaked female asked, taking down her hood as she sat.

Tammy quickly set to work, not really that imprested with the order. She expected a dinner or something she could go and make for at least half hour. She finally passed the tea to the lass. The figure had lovely, violet eyes and hair and oddly pail skin. Tammy started to daydream into why she had such unusual features until she spoke.

"excuse me," she said and Tammy looked at her, to say she was paying attention. "do you know where I can find a Last-Dance?"

This shocked Tammy. Tammy eyed the teen for a while before speaking.

"why are you looking for Last-Dance?" Tammy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"that's not really important. I just need to find out where I can find him," she said as she took a sip of tea.

Tammy eyed the teen still. There was no way she was going to tell her about Last-Dance if she didn't know why she wanted to know about him first. Tammy quickly looked over at Ely for a second, seeing if her friend had noticed the conversation. Apparently not as Ely was messing round with the peanuts in a bowl, and flicking them at a drunk who had fell asleep on the counter.

"Last-Dance isn't really someone you can just meet as you want. He doesn't have a main hideout like most hero's and he only aperies when there is a emergency," Tammy said as the teen looked down at her cup. "hey Ely!" Tammy finally shouted out, making sure Ely knew that this teen was looking for Last-Dance

"yeah?" Ely asked looking over from her nut tossing.

"this young girl say's she's looking for Last-Dance," Tammy said as Ely walked over with a plain smile on her face.

"Last-Dance hey…" Ely started but stopped as she saw that it was Raven, from the Teen Titans. "why do you want to know about him!" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming venom.

"well I'm from America and I…" Raven started.

"I don't care," Ely stopped her. "just go back there and leave this place and Last-Dance alone!" Ely hissed and then walked past Tammy and through the staff only door.

Raven and Tammy both stared at the door in shock before turning to face each other. "she's not usually like that," Tammy said, looking shocked still. "what are you intentions for finding Last-Dance? Ely wont usually freak like that unless she knows something."

Tammy though for a second to what might have pissed of her work friend. She suddenly came out of thought as Raven spoke.

"I'm part of the Teen Titans from America. We're a group of teen super hero's and we have just taken down some people who Last-Dance had also arrested the previous year," Raven said as simply as she could as Tammy began to think again.

"Teen Titans hey?" Tammy said thinking of who Last-Dance might have taken down who could have any purpose in going to America. "well, who were these bad guys?" Tammy asked.

"the Devil's Hand cult," Raven said as Tammy looked at her in shock.

"the Devil's Hand? They were at America? What were they doing there?" Tammy asked all at once and then looked towards the Staff only door.

'Ely knows something,' Tammy thought. 'But what?' Tammy looked at Raven again.

"I don't know, but that's what I'm here to find out and to do that, I need to talk to Last-Dance," Raven said as Tammy looked back at the Staff only door once more.

'that's it!' she thought.

"where are you staying?" Tammy asked. "if I find anything out, then I can give you a call."

Tammy wanted to help the teen but also, didn't want to unless she knew the full story from Ely first. This could be something big.

"I haven't really got anywhere in mind," Raven said. "I suppose I'll stay at a bed and breakfast for a night or so," Raven said as Tammy looked at her.

"Kim's inn is a nice place. I can give her a ring for you if you like?" Tammy said suddenly.

Kim was a friend and she was trustworthy enough to keep a eye on Raven while Tammy could get to the bottom of this. Raven nodded to the help of finding somewhere to stay.

"Tammy picked up the pub private phone and tapped in a few keys before listening. She suddenly spoke as the owner of Kim's Inn picked up.

"hello! Kim's inn, Kim speaking," Kim said on the other end of the line.

"hey Kim," Tammy said with a smile.

"Tammy?" Kim asked. "what now? What Ely do? What you do to Ely?"

"I have a teen super hero from America here looking for Last-Dance," Tammy said, trying to ignore Kim's annoyed tone.

"good or bad? Say 'that's right' for good, 'I know what you mean' for bad and 'yeah' for not that sure yet," Kim said so not to lead to any confusion to who ever was listening.

"Yeah," Tammy said nodding, trying to look like she was agreeing. "Well she needs a place to stay, have you got any rooms free?"

"of course I have. It's pissing it down outside! No one wants to stay here when it's been like this for two weeks!" Kim said, obviously annoyed at the stupid question.

"You have! Great. She's in a purple cloak and is called Raven. Okay then. See you," Tammy said then put down the phone and looked over at Raven. "your in luck, they have only one room left."

"thanks," Raven said with a small smile.

"that's okay," Tammy said smiling back. "I'm just going to go into the back room and yell at Ely for being so rude to you earlier. I'll be back in a sec," she said then walked in through the staff only door.

When she walked in, she instantly eyed Ely who was messing around with the CD player and sticking a CD in. Tammy walked up behind her, being as quiet as possible. Ely suddenly turned round just in time to be tackled by Tammy.

"what are you playing at?" Tammy yelled, trying to get Ely in a arm lock.

"nothing you crazed psycho bitch! Get of me!" she commanded then shoved Tammy of into the CD player.

"why did you run in here screaming 'get out' to her like a banshee? what's going on?" Tammy demanded, ready for a fight.

"nothing," Ely insisted as Tammy grabbed the CD player and took out the CD.

"wow! Look at this, Zebrahead," Tammy said showing the CD. "isn't this you're favourite CD?" Tammy asked with a evil grin. "tell me or it goes for a flying lesson, all the way to the old haunted farm house!"

"you wouldn't dare," Ely said eyeing Tammy.

Tammy got ready to toss the CD out of the window when Ely screamed out "no! just wait!" Tammy relaxed a little.

"tell me the story then. The WHOLE story," Tammy said as…

(End of new POV)

Tammy lost her train of thought as Raven began to talk, "why are you so sure he'll show?"

"he always shows to the town balls," she said simply. "specially Brittany's ones." she said and gave a small giggle.

"Brittany?" Raven asked.

"err… yeah," Tammy said while concentrating on the drive. "she's the mayors daughter. Last-Dance and Brittany were suppose to have something going," she said taking a left.

"oh," was the last Raven said before silence fell on the two women.


	8. Blast to the past 1 1915 to 17

I do not own Teen Titans

Blast from the past! Just to let you know that I'm not going to write the death of the 19th century Last-Dance. Why? Because I don't want to. This, if you wont guess yourself, is the tail of the next Last-Dance. The WW1 one. If you didn't already know, WW1 began in 1914. Also, I would love to say thanks for my review LilLadyG. Your review made me laugh. I'm glad you are liking my story and to answer your question, you'll have to wait and see! Mwahahaha! Here we go then. Hope you like it. It's short but then again, most men in the trench had life's this short. Oh! And this is a French officer. I don't know any French so I'm just going to make him speak in English so just pretend that it's French or he's speaking in a French accent or something. Happy reading.

To Note:- this may be a interesting fact as well. The main man in this is a army 'Sergeant' but the French term is 'Sergeancy'. Instead of writing either of them over and over again, I will use the British army short spelling which is 'Sgt'. It's quicker and less confusing plus, that's what I was use to writing. Enjoy!

Date:- 1915, April 04. Time:- early morning. Whereabouts:- France, front line, trench.

A young man in a French uniform no more than 19, ran through the trenches, dodging dirt as it flew from over the top and jumping over the dead that littered the muddy ground. He held to his weapon for dear life as he carried on his running. He leaped down to a lower level and took a right. A shell then hit the side just feet from him as the impact through him backwards into the wood placed near the walls to give it extra strength. He got up again and carried on his journey. He then joined two more men and jumped onto the floor and laid on his belt buckle between them.

"what's our orders Sgt!?" one of the men yelled over the noise of shells exploding and bullets being fired.

"going over," he yelled back simply as they looked at him in shock.

"but sir, that suicide!" the second yelled.

The Sgt began to look through his kidney pouch on his webbing and took out a fresh magazine and placed it in his weapon.

"I know. When I run out. I want you to give me support in fire while I make my way across. I'll toss a grenade out and then I want you to make your way through and to that shell scrape to the east, making sure there's no one survivors," he said pointing to one of the canyons made by a bomb.

"what?" the first man yelled even more shocked. "why don't you send one of us out to toss the grenade Sgt? There's no way your going to make it with out being shot."

"I know. That's why I need you react as quickly as you can. If that German section makes it to our trench, we don't stand a chance and since you two are the main gunners and are the only ones in my section who can use the matching gun, then you need to get them quickly. We don't have the men to defend our self's if they enter the trench," he explained then readied himself for his attack.

"we'll never forget you sir," the second man said as the Sgt looked at him.

"I'll be back Corporal," he said with a smile and then charged over the top of the trench and began to fire as he ran towards to the Germans hiding place.

He sped off, diverting shells and praying that he wouldn't step on a mine. His men began to give him support and fired at the Germans hiding place. The Germans kept their heads down which help the Sgt get close. He then grabbed the grenade from the strap on his webbing and pulled the pin. Suddenly, he was shot by one of the Germans who was shot in the head strait after firing. The Sgt fell to his knees. He was hit in the chest. He used the last of his energy to toss the grenade before being hit again in the shoulder. He fell forwards into the mud. The grenade made it to the Germans and exploded on impact. The hiding place was blown to pieces as the sergeant watched before all went dark…


	9. Let us dance my lady

I do not own Teen Titans or the rights to the song in this chapter (Cave by Muse).

Hi readers who are reading and stuff. I'm in a happy mood today and so have decided to do something. I'm going to sing 'Less than Jake'!!! _I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, we're all DUDES! HEY!!!_ Okay, now I've gotten that out of my system, I would like to thank all my reviewers and specially LilLadyG. You really pecked up my mood this morning when I read your review. This is also my first mystery story as well as romance so I'm happy you think it's going well. Thanks! Here's a smiley : ) Well, here's chapter… well I think it's eight… yeah! No! Nine, that's it. Well here it is. The dance. The scene where Last-Dance and Raven get to meet properly for the first time since they met three years ago and this time, they are dancing, with each other, together. Just think about, Last-Dance dancing. And by the way, I have no idea what the real Barkstone's City hall looks like so this might sound more like the white house or something when I'm finished with this chapter. Lol. When some one sings in this chapter, it will be put like _this _like I did at the top. Also, the only reason I chose this song is because it was the first song that came to my head and I couldn't get it out of my head after. Well enjoy.

Date: - present day. Time: - 17:45, evening. Whereabouts: - In front of Barkstone City Hall, Lincolnshire, England.

The car pulled up outside of the large white building. There was a long set of steps leading up to the entrance with large hedges at each side and flowers and vines running up them. A large fountain was placed at the bottom of the steps where sets of benches were sat round it. There were light and spot light across the guardian to show its beauty to all who cared to looked at it and even a small aviary with birds that chattered to each other. Tammy climbed out of the car and waited for Raven to do the same before locking it. She then gestured Raven to walk forwards with her and so both girls made their way up the steps and to the entrance.

"Hm… I don't see Last-Dance here yet," Tammy said looking round. "Ah! But there's Henry," she squealed with excitement.

Raven watched Tammy looking down at a man in a brown jacket and white shirt with a half mask that was dark brown. She then looked at the room. It was a large hall with people everywhere. All in smart dress and wearing masks. Some with feathers and some that sparkled. Tammy grabbed a mask and put it on her face and began to make her way down the steps and into the hall. Raven looked at her own mask before hearing someone behind her speak.

"Put it on. He'll still find you." she turned round to see Kim in a deep green silk mask. "It's tradition here to wear a mask at balls like this. It makes meeting people more mysterious. I think that's why Last-Dance shows up at these dances," she said then walked down into the hall.

She hesitated for a while but put it on. She then looked up as music began to play. A man stood on stage in a black cloak and a black bird mask that glittered. He began to sing and Raven recognized the song from Muse.

"_Leave me alone it's nothing serious. I'll do it myself; it's got nothing to do with you! And there's nothing that you could do_," he sang a people began to dance.

She walked down the steps and to the dance floor and walked over to the other side of the room and looked round. She then felt a hand on her should and turned to see a tall figure with a black and white pot mask on. He had a top hat on and she felt her heart miss a beat. He took her hand and escorted her to the ball room floor as she looked at him in the eyes.

"_You can see it and you can almost hear it too. You can almost taste it; it's nothing to do with you! And it's still nothing that you can do_," the singer carried on as she was taken by Last-Dance and they began to move to the beat. "_So come in my cave-! And I'll burn your heart away. Come in my cave-! I'll burn your heart away_."

"It's lovely to see you again my dear," Last-Dance whispered into her ear. He moved from her and then twirled Raven and stretched his arm out so Raven leaned back slightly before bringing her back into his arms.

"Should you really be dancing with me? You're with Brittany aren't you? Won't she be jealous?" she said as they moved to the left.

"We are not and she will not," he said looking in Raven's eyes "I've miss you from our last encounter. It's a shame this meeting will have to be cut short though," he said as she raised an eyebrow.

"_Please close your ears, and try to look away. So you never hear a single word I say,  
And don't ever come my way_," he carried on singing.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"It doesn't matter now, just dance with me for this one song," he said as they moved. "I tell you what ever you want later."

"_Leave me alone it's nothing serious. I'll do it myself; it's got nothing to do with you! And there's nothing that you could do. So come in my cave-! And I'll burn your heart away. Come in my cave-! And arrest me for my mistakes_," he finished as the music carried on.

Everyone carried on dancing to the music as the singer took a sip of water. Raven looked up at him before feeling a tug on her wrist. She looked back to see Last-Dance exiting through a set of doors towards the back of the guardians. She raised an eyebrow before following. She found herself outside and looked around but couldn't see the masked hero. She sighed and was about to leave as the sound of clapping was herd from inside when the music had finally stopped. She turned around and was stopped by Last-Dance who was looking up at the moon while standing behind her.

"What do you think you're doing standing behind me like that?" Raven asked slightly shocked.

"Sorry," he said looking back down at her. "It's just, the moon captures your beauty so perfectly from here," he said as Raven blushed slightly and turned round. "I'm sorry my lady," he said moving in front of her. "Here, please take this," he said bawling and presented her with a black rose.

She took the rose from his hands as he smiled at her and stood up. He gestured towards a small and narrow path that led deeper into the guardian.

"Care for a walk?" he asked and she hesitated but followed as Last-Dance began to walk off.

They walked for a few minutes, silent taking over. Raven looked at Last-Dance, trying to figure him out or read his emotions or anything to give her an idea of this man but there was nothing. It was like something was blocking what he was and stopping her from reading his mind and emotion.

"What were you doing in Jump City," Raven thought out loud as Last-Dance looked down at her.

"Working," he said as they stopped. "I was in Jump City on a mission and your team had stumbled onto it. I watched you for a while, curious. There are not many teen hero groups you know?" he said as Raven nodded. "I wanted to know if you were any good so I decided to find out," he said.

"So you attacked us?" she asked sounding annoyed. "You set us up and fought us because you were curious?"

"I made sure not to harm any of you or destroy anything of value," he pointed out. "Call it pay back for medalling in my mission. I work alone and enjoy doing so. I don't like people meddling in my affairs."

Raven looked at him. She didn't really have much to say about that but then again, the Titans didn't mean to medial. How were they to know? They though he was a villain in fact.

"Is their anything else you wish to know before you leave?" he said.

"What makes you think I'm going to leave so soon," Raven asked.

"Because you are," he said firmly. "Even if it means I have to escort you."

"What?" Raven asked confused.

"The reason you're here my dear," he said. "The Devil's Hand Cult. There's a reason they went to Jump City," he said as Raven looked at him wide eyed.

"You know why they were in America?" she asked as he nodded.

"There after you my dear," he said as Raven looked shocked. "They are looking for the keg to resurrecting some of the most powerful creatures know to man. They had information pointing to Jump City. Their looking for you. You're the keg Raven."

"Why am I the key?" Raven asked.

"Because of your demonic side. You have been used before to bring a demon to earth, correct?" he asked as Raven nodded. "Well, you can be used to bring back a hell of a lot more than that. A offspring to a demon can be used to bring back the dead if use correctly."

"But how do you know about that? How do you know about me?" Raven asked.

"I know a lot Raven," he said with sorrow in his eyes before he looked behind. "I think you should go now," He said and grabbed Raven by the hand and pulling her behind her as he grabbed his staff. "If you need me, just call. I'll find you," he said letting go of Raven's hand as a black, large figure emerged from the bushed.

Raven watched in shock as Last-Dance guarded her with his body. The creature seemed just like a giant Black Beast and reached about 7 foot. Its eyes glowed deep red as it stared at the two.

"GO! Teleport back to Jump City and stay there," he said then the creature charged as Last-Dance smacked it out the way and began to fight it.

Raven was about to help but the look on Last-Dance's face told her otherwise so she sat crossed legs and tried to calm down as she chanted to try and get herself back home. It was a rush but she got the flames up and soon despaired leaving the hero to fight alone.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for rueing such a lovely night," he said as he charged at the beast.


	10. Blast to the past 2 1915 to 17

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Here's chapter 10. Last we left the brave French officer in no mans land shot. Congrats to you because this chapter was that short that it contains two Blasts to the past chapters. Yay for you!

Note 2:- did you know the Army Tanks are actually a British invention? It was called the 'Tank' after the British disguised the Tanks in large crates with 'water tanks' writing across them so spies would just think it was the water supply and not a new dangerous weapon. Can you tell I'm a History fan?

Date: - 1915, April 07. Time: - midday. Whereabouts: - France, Ward near local church.

The French man stirred. He was in a bed with dirty white sheets. Bandages covered his shoulder and chest as a nurse looked at the pin board at the end of his bed. She gave a small tut before looking at him shocked as he suddenly sat up and stared at her.

"Where… where am I?" he asked in a daze as she grabbed his head from the sudden ache.

"Please, calm down," the nurse said trying to get him to relax. "You were shot and brought here. You've suffered from a damaged shoulder and punctured lung," she said as he looked at her in shock.

"My men! How are they? What happened? Are they okay?" he asked in a panic.

"I'm not sure," she said looking worried. "I'll go get farther Roberts, maybe he knows," she said making the man lay back before walking off and approaching a man in black with a white collar.

They talked for a few minutes before they both turned to look at him. The solider raised an eyebrow before the man in black approached him.

"Sgt Jacques, I see you're awake," he said looking at the officer.

"Yes farther but please, where's my men? Did they survive the German attack?" he asked as the priest nodded.

"Your bravery paid off. Your men are fine and the trench has been saved. One of your men brought you here three days ago. You should be happy to still be alive," he said as the Sgt tried to stand. "You should rest," the priest said trying to calm the man.

"I need to get back to the trench," he said but stopped as the priest put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please rest, you will be back in the trench soon enough. I will make sure of that," Farther Roberts said smiling kindly as the Sgt did as he was told.

The priest then nodded and walked of with the nurse. They reached the end of the ward and exited through the doors. The nurse then looked to the priest.

"He's the chosen one isn't he?" she asked as the priest carried on walking.

"We'll see," he said as they carried on to his office. "It depends if the mask agrees," he said then opened the door and walked over to a large closet.

He looked inside and saw a white dancing mask that was half white and half black. He picked it up and looked over to the nurse. He carefully passed it to her as she looked at it.

"How do we get him to wear it?" she asked looking at the mask confused.

"He needs to agree in wearing it. I want you to bring him to my office. He's seems strong enough already," Farther Roberts said as he took the mask back. "I will explain everything to Mr. Jacques. It'll then be his choice if he wants to take the path of heaven and hell's on," he said as the nurse left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: - 1915, May 01. Time: - midnight. Whereabouts: - Belgium town.

The men raced behind burned cars and tanks. The street was littered with death and destruction. Everyone took there position. They waited, listening to the faint sound of gun fire that was getting louder and louder. Suddenly, men in khaki could be seen running towards them, pepper potting backwards. One group fired then quickly ran behind the next lot who carried on the pattern. They then retreat back and also hid behind the trees and buildings with the French soldiers.

"They have five tanks left and a good handful of men!" a British army officer yelled in a sloppy French accent to the French officers as he raced into the same hiding place.

"Our men are in position," the French officer yelled back.

A shell then flew past and hit a burnt truck making it fly in the air and land only several feet from the officers.

"SHIT!" the British officer yelled in shock then looked over and saw the five tanks advancing forwards with German soldiers assorting it.

They watched the Tanks get closer as the French officer called upon the radio man. He dashed over with the large radio on his back the jumped down and prepared his weapon as the officer contacted HQ.

"This is Hotel Charlie one. British Foxtrot Golf has joined us. We need back up! We have five tanks heading our way and we have less than 50 men remaining, over," he yelled down the phone.

"_Remain in your positions Hotel Charlie one and help will come as soon as possible,_" HQ replied as the French officer looked worried. "_You'll need to fight them off till back up comes though, over."_

"Understood, over," he said before looking to the British officer. "We need to fight them off," he informed the British officer.

"Right," he said looking at his platoon. "Charlie team! I want support from the top left hand building, Delta, advance right and set up an explosion ready for my command. I want that building to come down on those tanks. Get all grenades, C4 explosives and anything you can get and set up a trap for them," he said as the I.C's from each team nodded and then reported back to there sections. "Get Alpha team to remain where they are and fire when I fire my first shot." he told his second 'In Command' and he nodded before running and making sure all the men knew what they were doing.

They then set to work as Delta team got together all the French and British men and collected everything they could and began to set everything up at the side of the building. The French section remained with the Alpha team, ready to fire. The tanks then advanced close and the British officer fired off his first round. The whole Alpha and French section then opened fire and fired at the German men as the tanks fired back. One shell hit one car and blew it up, causing five men who were hiding behind it to fly across the road.

"RETREET!" the British officer yelled then the two sections jumped up and ran off. They made it to a second set of buildings and then the British officer grabbed a radio. "Set off the trap!" he yelled and then watched as one of the buildings blew up in a massive explosion. The building collapsed crushing half the German men and two tanks.

"now what?" the French officer asked as Charlie team began to take out the rest of the German foot soldiers from the roof before the building was shot at and then collapsed to the floor.

"Were fucked," he said watching Charlie section retreat back to Alpha section and the French section. "Open fire!" he said but the bullets made no effect on the tanks. "We need to do a head on attack and take control of the tanks."

"We don't have enough men for that. We'll be taken out to quickly," the French soldier said.

"We have 19 men left and it's our only option," he said then quickly began to think up an attack plan.

Just then, a figure in a black tux leaped down from a building onto on of the tanks. He quickly worked on opened the top and then leaped inside. The soldiers watched as two men were tossed out and then the tank turned to the one next to it before the gun lowered down and fired under the second tank making it fly up in the air and tune on its side. The last Tank then turned and fired at it making the tank smash into a building. The tank couldn't move from the damage it had taken but the gun still moved and fired at the last tank. Both tanks fired before a large explosion erupted from them both and then smoke filled the scene. Quiet took over the streets and the men watched, wondering what had just happened and where the tux wearing man was.

"Sir! Look!" one of the remaining French men said pointing up to a building where the tux man stood holding his staff and looking at the burning tanks.

"You have just been saved by histories finniest!" the tux man yelled to them. "I am, Last-Dance! Spread the word that I am fighting for the Triple Alliance and we will be triumphant!" he said before running off and out of view.

"_Hotel Charlie one, are you there? Come in Hotel Charlie one. Back up is near you position but they radioed in saying that they can't hear any more gun fire, over," _HQ said as the French officer grabbed the radio hand set.

"Back up is not needed anymore," he said still in shock. "We've just been saved, over."

"_How? I thought you were out numbered? Over,_"HQ asked.

"Last-Dance," he said simply then put the hand set down.


	11. A graceful entry

I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 11. Not really pleased with this chapter. It's a little all over the place but it'll have to do I'm afraid. I might change it later if I feel like it. Happy reading!

Date: - present day. Time: - night. Whereabouts: - Jump City, Titan Tower, main room.

The Titans were sat in the main room. They had a multiplayer adapter that Cyborg had just bought and they were playing four players on some sort of space car game. Beastboy's car was being rammed by Starfire who seemed to think that the point to the game was to destroy each others car. That left Cyborg and Robin to races head to head and Cyborg was just at the front. He grinned as the finish line was just second away when a large black flame appeared over the Kitchen. No one noticed it until it imploded and Raven fell from it, hitting the kitchen floor below. Cyborg's car crashed into Robins and Beastboy leaped into Starfire's arms in shock. Everyone turned to the kitchen. A hand then slammed on the counter and everyone watched as Raven pulled herself up to her feet. She looked at them dazed for a second as they all stared at her. She then felt something in her hand and looked to see what it was. In the palm of her hand lied a small, black Raven broach with a silver rose in its beak.

'He must have put it in my hand when he grabbed Me.' she though before she heard the Titans speak.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Where did you come from?" Starfire asked looking up.

"You're back sooner than I thought," Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? Have you been gone somewhere?" Beastboy asked as Raven walked round the counter and in full view of the other Titans. "…while looking that hot!?!?" he said as he turned into a wolfs and he gave a howl.

"I err…" Raven said just noticing that she was still in her dress.

"I am confused," Starfire said looking at Raven. "Where have you been gone? Why are you dressed like that and why did you fall out of the ceiling?"

"Raven went to England to try and get some information of that Cult that we fought the other day," Robin answered for her even though he wasn't sure about the dress or the graceful fall into the kitchen.

"the only way I could meet Last-Dance was at a dance that the village held so I had to dress for the occasion and I had to rush back here so I didn't have time to get my destination perfect," Raven said.

"What village?" Cyborg asked.

"Last-Dance!" Beastboy said in shock. "You got to see Last-Dance!? That's so cool… who's Last-Dance?" Beastboy asked as Raven eyed him.

"Why is it that the name seems familiar?" Starfire asked thinking.

"He's that little punk who attacked us when we first joined!" Cyborg said shocked.

"He's a hero apparently," Robin said standing up. "He had defeated the Cult back in England so Raven went to ask him about them."

"So why did he attack us? Some hero. Didn't he know we were on the same side as him?" Beastboy asked annoyed.

"He wanted to see how good we were," Raven said as all attention returned to her. "He said that he was here on a mission and we stumbled on it and he just wanted to see how good we were."

"So, he is defiantly on our side then?" Robin asked to make sure as Raven nodded. "So, did you find out about why they were here?"

Raven nodded, "they were here to find a key to bring back the dead."

"A key?" Robin repeated, thinking.

"Bring back the dead! That's so creepy," Beastboy said looking scared.

"What kind of key could they be looking for?" Robin asked himself.

"The offspring of a demon," Raven said more quiet than usual as everyone looked at her.

"You mean you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I didn't really get anything else out of him because we were attacked by some creature."

"Wait, let me get this strait," Beastboy said looking confused. "you went all the way to England to some Village just because of those creepy monk guys who we really didn't care much about to find a guy who kicked our butts some two or three years ago who happened to have fought them before and informed you that there after you so they can bring back the dead?" Beastboy said all at once with out taking a breath.

"Err… yeah," Raven said thinking about what he said.

"Oh, okay then," he said painting from lack of breath.

"Hm, looks like we're going to have to keep a close eye on your for a while Raven," Robin said looking at the dark sorceress.

"But they were taken down so easily," Beastboy moaned. "I'm sure they will be just as easy to take down next time too," he said as Robin eyed him.

"All the same, I want you to watch yourself and always be with one of the Titans," Robin said to Raven as she looked up at him.

She knew he was right. For all she knew, that black creature that attacked herself and Last-Dance may have been part of the Devil's hand. She nodded to Robin before despairing into the floor and appearing again in her bedroom. The room seemed stuffy so she instantly used her powers to open the window slightly. She then walked over to her bed but stopped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked at the dress she was wearing and had to admit that she looked good in it but she was going to have to give it back to the kind inn keeper soon. She then looked down in her hand, remembering the bird with the rose. She looked at it and then jumped as she thought she saw its eye move.

"I must be tired," She said, shaking it off and then decided to take a shower.

She took off the dress and put it on a hanger, careful not to mess the material then closed the bathroom door behind her. She came out a while later in her usual uniform. And went to bed. She was tired after the trip to England. She woke up at 9 in the morning which surprised her as she usually woke early. She glanced over to her bed side cabernet and noticed the bird that Last-Dance had given her. She raised an eyebrow as she didn't remember putting it there.

"Why did you give me this?" she asked herself touching it.

The bird then opened its mouth startling Raven. She dropped it on the floor and backed up towards the wall. The bird then moved and slowly grew to the size of a raven, the rose still in its mouth.

"What the… this can't be happening," she said shocked.

The bird then stood up and stared at her before lowering the silver rose on the bed and bowing to her. She slowly moved towards the bed and picked up the rose, not taking her eyes of the bird. The bird just watched and then nodded before Raven picked it up. She looked at the rose finally after being sure that the bird would not attack. The rose had a label attached to it and she read it.

'_To my dearest Raven, this is my present to you. You don't have to worry; it will bring no harm to you. It is but a simple spell. If ever you need me, tell the raven and it will find me no matter what. You're sincerely, Last-Dance.'_

Raven then looked up at the raven that seemed to look at her through innocent eyed. She hesitated at first, but then moved a hand towards it and gave it a gentle stroke on the head. It accepted the stoke with pride as it opened its wings out and puffed out its chest. The alarm suddenly went off startling both Raven and the bird. The raven cowed looking round as Raven smiled at it.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in no time," she said the despaired through the floor leaving the bird alone in the room. The bird then looked over to the window that was open slightly.

She entered the main room where the rest of the Titans were waiting. She looked at the main computer and saw a large Red beast that was destroying a computer shop. The beast was large and about 7 to 8 foot high with deep black eyes. Its claws were large and cut easily through the metal hardware.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as Cyborg and Robin rushed to the T car and Raven, Starfire and Beastboy took to the air.


	12. Blast to the past 3 1915 to 17

I do not own the Teen Titans

Blast to the past! Yeah! Great! Yeah! What ever. Oh, and you have to know that I'm crap at poetry so don't diss my poem. I know its bull but it adds to the story so deal with it and I don't know anyone who would have wrote one for me. Thanks and Review please. Happy reading!

Date: - 1916, December 25, Christmas. Time: - morning. Whereabouts: - France, local church.

Note 3:- I tried my hardest to use French names for the French Sgt and after many seconds of thinking very hard and getting a head ache, I came up with André Jacques

In English, this means Andrew James (like you couldn't guess).

The priest walked through the church. It was freezing outside and the cold had crept into the large building. He rubbed his hands in an attempt to warm himself up but it was futile. He carried on walking but then stopped and looked round as the feeling of someone watching crept upon him. He shrugged it off and proceeded to a second set of doors at the fare end of the church as a figure from high in the support beams quickly leaped over to get closer. The priest pulled out a set of keg to open the door with as the figure jumped down and hid behind one of the churches old pillars. The priest swung round. He looked across the church before speaking.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"You have to calm down a bit farther," a figure said from behind him as the priest swung round to greet them.

"André Jacques!" he said looking at the masked man. "Don't scare me like that. I could have had a heart attack."

"Sorry farther, I couldn't resist," he laughed and then removed the white and black mask to show the French Sgt only, with slightly longer hair.

"Maybe you will learn to resist once I am dead from fright," the priest said as he proceeded to unlock the door.

"Farther, did you see the papers?" André said pulling out a copy of a French paper. "It says I am the war hero of 1915 and 1916," he said with pride.

"Don't let the fame get the better of you my boy. I hear you have been taking incredible risks lately," he said pushing the door open. "Your not invincible you know?"

"Maybe not Farther, but I feel like I am," he said then darted in front of the priest. "she's back in France!" André said as the priest raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Anne?" Farther Roberts asked as he nodded. "make sure you don't get your two 'life's' crossed while she's around."

"She's brilliant," he said and smiled dreamily, ignoring the priest. "She's staying not that fare from the church."

"Do not mix you love life with Last-Dance," Farther Roberts warned. "It'll only lead to trouble. Finish your work before taking your relationship to fare."

"I know farther. I'm going to see if I can 'accidentally' bump into her tonight at the Christmas ball," André said with a grin as the priest raised an eyebrow.

"Well I hope you have fun and I'll make sure Last-Dance doesn't bother you tonight then," he said as the young man embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you farther. I was hoping you would say that," he said then jumped off with a grin on his face and ran off down the hall.

"Young love," the priest laughed then carried on his journey to his office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: - 1916, December 25, Christmas. Time: - evening. Whereabouts: - France, Christmas party at hall.

A woman in her early twenties stood at the mouth of the door. She looked into the hall at all the familiar faces that where happily dancing. She looked around but the one face she wanted to see was no where in sight. She sighed and looked up at the old grandfather clock that stood at the side. It was near 9 and not a sign of him. She turned to make her way out when her name was called from behind.

"Anne," The kind, French voice said as the female a man with slightly long, black hair circled her so he was at her front. "It's a privilege to meet you," he said with a smile.

"Hello, André," she smiled at back pleased. "How are you this fine night?" she asked.

"Perfect now I've seen you," he said as he kissed the back of her hand and she blushed.

"It's been a while," she said as she escorted her to the ball room floor.

"To long my dear," he said as they began to dance to the sound of 'silent night' that played in the background.

"Then let's not wait, lets get married sooner rather than later," she said with a plead in her voice.

"When the war is over," he said as she looked at him.

"At this rate, the war will never be over," she said upset. "I fear for your safety. I have seen the risks you make when you fight. Please don't do anything stupid and get your self killed André," she begged.

"I won't be killed. I am Last-Dance, no mere man can kill me so easily," he said but she didn't look too convinced.

"I don't know what I would do with out you," she said grasping him tightly as he held her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: - 1917, November 17. Time: - midday. Whereabouts: - Germany, town.

The men ran through the German town. It was a miracle they made it here alive and with so many men still alive. Pepper potting, they made there way through the street, checking each building and every ally. No one. The Captain then halted the men and called forth the officers of each section to come forwards.

"I thought they said that this town was going to be full? I haven't seen a single German," he said to the three officers who nodded.

"Maybe HQ got the coordinate wrong?" one suggested.

"Or maybe I've already taken them out," a voice said from an ally as the officers raised there weapons only to see Last-Dance.

"Last-Dance?" the Captain said in amazement. "You took them all out?"

"They were to busy waiting to surprise attack you that they didn't notice me slowly taken out their men," he said then took a knees at the side of them. "South of this town is a second set of men. They have hostages from a British section and are trying to get information out of them. I'm not sure how long there going to survive but I suggest you get your sections down there. They won't expect you to hit so soon."

"And what about you?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm going to save the hostages while you distracted the men," he said standing up. "Attack the main building but stay fare enough so your men won't be hurt until I give the all clear," he said then walked back into the ally as the four men stared at him.

"Well, you heard then man, let's go," he said then the officers ran back to the section to breath them up on the situation.

The three sections quickly made their way to a large are filly with trees and wire. At the centre, a large building was seen. The building was like a mansion and looked completely unharmed. They carefully and slowly approached the building in hopes not to be seen. They then spread out across the building, making sure they were all hidden still. The three officers then dashed over to the Captain to get thither orders.

"I want you Sgt O'Brian to get your section to hold back and move to the right hand side of the building and take out any Germans who try to sneak up on Corporal René or Georges Sections," he said as the Sgt nodded and then quickly got to work. "Get your men to fire on the building once Last-Dance is seen. Get any Germans trying to fire at himself or the hostages."

The two men then ran off to their sections as the Captain remained where he was watching through binoculars. The radio op was at his side with his weapon drawn just encase. It was a good half an hour until gun shots were heard from inside the building.

"Get ready men!" the captain called into the Radio.

Suddenly, the doors to the mansion burst open and three men covered in blood ran out. Two more men then ran out with a third man held in an arm and leg as they rose as quickly as they could with the injured man. Last-dance was the last to come out as he thought off the Germans who chased after them. He slammed the doors closed and used his body weight agenised it.

"FIRE!" the Captain yelled down the radio as Germans began to litter the roofs and binoculars of the building.

The men opened fire and began to shoot down the Soldiers. The Germans quickly switched fire and began to fire at the sections and Last-Dance quickly let go of the doors and ran off towards the back of the mansion when the hostages finally reached the sections and then ran past and lay near the Captain.

"Report?" the Captain demanded.

"The building is a safe place sir. A meeting is being held inside and their discussing the next plans to an attack that could end the war," one of the men panted. "Some of Germans biggest officers are hidden in those walls."

"It also holds a large supply of weapons and plans for a new U sub sir," the man that was carried by the two other men said. He was missing a leg and had a bandage round his eye that the first aider from René's section had put on for him.

"Then we need to take out the whole building," the Captain said then grabbed the radio. "HQ! This is Quebec Tango seven, over," he said then waited for a response but none came. "I repeat this is Quebec Tango seven, come in, over!" he yelled.

"_The is HQ Quebec Tango seven, over,_" a response came.

"We have found a safe place for German VIP's and need back up to take them down, over!" he yelled and waited.

"_What is your position Quebec Tango seven? Over,_" HQ asked.

"Grid…" he stared before Last-Dance ran past.

"DUCK!!!" he yelled then leaped behind a crate.

"What?" he asked looking in shock before a large building exploded in the west wing and then set of a chain of explosions all across the building.

Bricks, rubble and the German soldiers littered the area around the building. The men watched the building burn angrily. The Captain then jumped up and ran to the hiding place that Last-Dance dashed behind to see that he was gone.

"Where's he gone now?" he asked himself.

Over at the right of the building, O'Brian and his men were looking at the building in shock, not knowing how or why the building had exploded. He grabbed the radio op at the side of him. He was about to contacted the Captain for orders until the Radio op flew forwards onto the floor in a bloody mess. He looked round to see a large section of Germans running towards them.

"Fall back men!" he yelled as they all jumped up.

The Germans opened fire and the sound of bullets hitting steal was heard. They looked up to see last-Dance holding one of the wooden and steal door from the building up and as shield.

"Hold this for me would you?" he said as three men held the door up and the other four fired from the sides at the soldiers.

Last-Dance then jumped round to attack but one of the Germans tossed a grenade and exploded. The impacted hit Last-dance, making him flies through the air and into a tree. The Germans then opened fire on the hero and hit him several times. He then sluggishly stood up and dragged himself towards the Germans section as they held their weapons to him while the other half of the section fired at the group that hid behind the door still.

"I'll be seeing you in hell," he said then pulled out a grenade of his own and tossed it and the men before falling to the floor.

The grenade went of killing a good half of the Germans and taking the others by surprise and flinging them out. The other two sections then charged over to help O'Brian's section and shot the remaining Germans.

"Is he dead Sgt?" one of O'Brian's men asked as O'Brian approached the blooded hero.

He checked for a pulse on the tux wearing hero's wrist before nodded. A hand full of rounds then fired off hitting three men. The sections turned to see over 50 men running towards them.

"Retreat back to the town!" the Captain yelled as the men dashed off.

Two of the men quickly picked up last-dance's body and desperately tried to run. They made it to a bridged near the town and saw a church. Then quickly made the decision to run into the church. One of the men was suddenly hit through the neck killing him. A second bullet hit the second man in the leg as he limply dragged the body inside the church. When he entered the building, he collapsed. It seemed as the bullet had hit a main nerve and he was bleeding to death.

"Please!" he yelled as a nun popped her head up and rushed to the scene.

A second nun accompanied her as they rushed to the mans aid. "Please, help me," he begged, his voice getting weaker. A large puddle of blood was spread across the floor. One nun held him, understanding no French but still comforting the soldier. He slowly died in her lap as she exchanged looks with the second nun who rushed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman's body lied still on the floor. Her hair blew across her face by the wind that silently crept in through the open window on the other side of the room. A small, green glass bottle was seen clenched in one hand that was on the floor at her side and a note in the other, which lies on her chest, near her heart. The note reads…

'_My hero in a black and white mask, _

_Come rescue me like you have in the past._

_A mistake you made was to give me your word,_

_But death has come and life now seems blurred._

_No one can take your place by my side,_

_So I take this poison in hopes to be right,_

_That heaven we will bring us together again,_

_And in each other's arms, we shall remain._

_From your dearest, Anne. Be with you soon.'_


	13. what are you doing here?

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Ha ha! You actually brought tears to my eyes when I read your review Average but I do think it is to much ask. Lol. Well, When we last left our heroes, they were tied up in a large truck with many sharp items and explosives while careering down a steep hill! Will they survive? Will Robin ever admit that he is in love for mustard to Starfire? Will Beastboy finally be taken to the vets for the 'snip'? And will Raven and Cyborg ever get to finish their game of poker? All this and more in this weeks Teen Titans go western!!! Only joking, here's chapter 13 of 'Raven's last dance'. He he. Oh! and just wanted to say that you actually brought tears to my eyes when I read your review 'Average' but I do think it is to much ask. Lol. Well, Happy reading!

Date: - present day. Time: - 9.34. Whereabouts: - Jump City, Jump City computer store.

A large Red beast quickly dashed at a computer screen that was switched on and on display. It ripped it to shreds like it was nothing before moving onto the next demonstration P.C. a women hid behind the counter, scared to come out. A burnet out monitor then crashed at the desk making the women jump and the beast turned to eye her.

"Oh no," she said in fear as the beast drew closer.

Suddenly, an ice disk hit the Red beast's side making it jump back from the women as she ran past and out the door. Robin grinned at his hit as the beast turned to stare at him with pure hate. He grabbed a second ice disk from his belt and was about to toss it until a large Black beast with red eyes tackled him. Raven looked at the beast wide eyed realising it was the one who attacked herself and Last-Dance the night before.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted and smacked the creature off with a computer screen.

"Titans, move!" he yelled as both beast ran at them.

The Red one quickly ran at Robin and Starfire as the Black one chased Beastboy while Raven and Cyborg ran after them. They ended up outside in hopes not to cause more damage in the building but it wasn't going to plan. The two beast were incredible strong and quick. Beastboy mouthed into his own beast and attacked the Black one only to be flung to the side like a rag doll before it charged at Cyborg, missing all his shots from his sonic cannon.

"Oh cra…," he started before it quickly leaped at him and knocked him to the floor before running after Raven who was too high for it to reach.

Starfire then flew past after the Red beast had head butted her at full force when she tried to fly at him head on. Robin then used his grappling hook to get the beast round the neck. He jumped on its back hoping to tier it out by riding it like a bull but the Black beast jumped at him and took him off.

"This is useless," Cyborg said getting up. "Their too quick and strong."

Raven then looked up in time to see the Red beast jumping of the roof of a building. She was to slow at using her powers and was taken down and hit the ground hard. The beast growled at her as saliva dripped from its fangs.

"EW!" she said as it dripped on to her face.

She then looked to the side as something took her eye. It was the raven. She raised an eyebrow before she felt the weight of the beats lifted of her and watched as it flew across into a car.

"My lady?" an English accent said as a hand was presented to her. She looked up at the owner to see a masked figure looking down at her.

"Last-Dance!" Robin said in shock as he looked at her.

"Ah! You remember me!" he said with a grin before he swiped to the left to block an attack from the Black beast.

The Titans then joined Last-Dance and formed a tight defensive circle as the two beasts surrounded them. Each time one of the beasts drew to close, one of the Titans would attack them to get them to withdraw.

"So, have any ideas of how to defeat them?" Robin asked.

"Of course I do my dear boy," he said grinning at him. "But it wont be for good." he added as the Red beast leapt forwards and Robin smacked it away with his Bo-staff.

"What you mean not for ever?" Beastboy asked.

"These are hell hounds. They were summoned from hell and are being used agenised their own will by the Devil's hand. Each time you kill one, it will just return back to hell until it is once again summoned," he said.

"that's sounds annoying," Beastboy said dodging the Black hounds claws.

"try fighting them constantly for four year," he said then looked over to Cyborg. "Use your Cannon to bring up the road and get a few of the gas pipes busted."

"are you mad? They could explode!" Cyborg yelled.

"correct," he said with a grin. "Their vision is heat sensitive because spirits are usually cold compared to hell. Our body heat is lighting us up like lights on a Christmas tree making us easy targets," he said as Cyborg did as he was told and blasted at the road. Starfire then helped and hit a few visible pipes making them burst.

"Raven!!!" Robin yelled but Raven already knew what to do.

She raised a force field around them all as the pipes blew into flames. The beasts looked round in confusion as flames surrounded the area, unarming the two hell hounds. Raven then lowered the force field as the flames died down but not enough to burn out.

"Now what?" Starfire asked.

"we hope the Government have insurance on this part of town," Beastboy laughed looking at the mess they had coursed as everyone stared at him.

"ha ha, funny guy," Last-Dance smiled looking at the green teen who smiled at the comment. "Attack their legs. You need to get them on their sides so you can attack there stomach's. Their weak on the stomach."

"Really? That seems a little too easy don't you think?" Beastboy said stunned.

"Yeah, but most people over look things so really, with out my help you would have never know that," he said then Starfire blasted at the Red hell hounds feet as Robin tossed a few Birdarangs.

It howled in pain and then skidded across the floor on its side. Beastboy then morphed into a Rhino and charged at the beast hitting it in the stomach and jumped back in shock as it burst into flames and disappeared with a painful howl. The flaming gas had began to fade completely and the Black hell hound spotted the Titans. It backed up slightly before dashing forwards to try and attack Raven again. Last-Dance quickly ran forwards and swiped up and stabbed the hound in the stomach with his staff making it too, bust into a flame and disappear. Last-Dance then turned to Raven and smiled at her. He was about to speak when Starfire quickly ran up behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Thanks you friend for helping us defeat the hounds of hell!" She said and Last-Dance gasped for air.

"My… pleasure…!" he gasped as she let go and he dizzily walked to the side. "Got quiet a grip there don't you my dear?" he said as Starfire blushed.

Robin noticed the blushed and quickly came in the middle of the two.

"So, what are you doing here in America then? Bit of a coincidence don't you think?" he said eyeing the masked hero.

"Not really lad," he said looking at Robin. "As soon as Raven teleported out of Barkstone, I rushed to get to America," he said looking over to the female in mention. "You didn't really think I would tell you news like that and then just leave you without my help did you?" Last-Dance asked with a smile making Raven blush for a split second before her usual emotionless expression took over.

"Well you know what this means don't ya?" Cyborg said happily as he put a arm over Last-Dance and Raven's shoulder.

"Veggie pancakes!" Beastboy yelled in excitement as Cyborg eyed him.

"We're not having any of that soy bull," Cyborg said letting go of the two and chasing Beastboy over to the T-car while Last-Dance remained where he was.

"Are you coming friend?" Starfire asked Last-Dance as everyone jumped into the car and the raven perched on Raven's shoulder.

"what's with the bird?" Beastboy asked trying to touch it but it snapped at his finger.

"nothing," she said smiling at the bird for it's attempted at biting Beastboy.

"I… err… okay?" Last-Dance said to Starfire, not looking to sure. "in that car?" he asked pointing to the T-car.

"yeah…" Cyborg asked curiously. "why? What's wrong with my baby?"

"no, I didn't mean that only, how many people can fit in that thing?" he asked looking at all the Titans already in the car.

"didn't think of that," Beastboy said then looked round. "looks like one of us will have to give up our seat for you," he said then put a foot out of the car. "see ya' back at the tower Star!" He said then quickly pushed the teen out and pulled Last-Dance in and closed the door.

"Friend Beastboy!" Starfire said in shock.

"what? I can't hear you from in here!" he said pretending he could not hear the alien Princess.

"you, you GLORGAN BA…" she stared but the T-car sped of as Beastboy pushed Cyborg's foot on the gas pedal.

"that wasn't very nice Beastboy," Last-Dance said slightly shocked.

"she can fly," Beastboy said happily.

"so can you," Raven said then used her powers to toss the green teen out of the window as Last-Dance and what was left of the titans, stared at her wide eyed. "what?" she asked with a shrug.

Beastboy quickly morphed into a ostrich and tried to fly before remembering that they were a flightless bird and so quickly turned into a small hawk and flew off, chasing the T-car. Last-Dance watched him try to keep up with the T-car as Starfire spotted him and flew up behind him.

"I think he's about to get slaughter," he said to himself before turning to look at the other Titans.

"don't worry, Starfire would never harm him… I hope," Cyborg said as the Titans Tower came into view.

Raven looked out of the window as the boys all had a conversation about the beasts they just fought. There were people walking across the streets minding there own business. It seems that after three years of the Titans fighting for Jump City, people saw them racing through the town as a normal everyday thing. Something then caught her eye. A familiar glimpse of red. A red Vauxhall Astra to be precise and a teen with long black hair getting inside while holding a brown bag of items.

"Tammy?" Raven whispered to quiet for anyone to hear.

She looked over to Last-Dance with a raised eyebrow. Could that really be Tammy and if so, why was she here in America? And while the Devil's hand was here too. It all seemed a bit of a coincidence. The car had got a few blocks away when raven suddenly said…

"Stop!" she said as the car came to a stop and the raven squawked in shock.

"what?" Robin yelled in shock.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, his heart beating.

"Where's the danger?" Robin and Cyborg asked looked round in panic.

"nothing, my… book stores here and I have to pick a book up," she said noticing that her usual book store was just a shop away.

"I… what?" Cyborg asked looking confused. "you made me slam my breaks on just to get a book?"

"it's not just any old book," she said getting out of the car. "I'll meet you back at the tower," she said closing the door.

"I'll come with you," Last-Dance said about to open the door.

"that's okay. It's only here and not even that fare from the tower. And anyway, I have ash," she said as Last-Dance raised a eyebrow and smiled at her.

"you called him Ash, hey?" Last-Dance said with a smile as Robin stared at the bird in curiosity. "okay then. 'Ash' will come find me if anything happens," he said before Beastboy leaped through the open window.

"QUICKLY!!! Drive off! She's going to kill me!" he yelled in panic trying to wind the window up as Cyborg quickly drove off in shock as Starfire chased after the car.

"I do make some odd friend," she said as she stroked the raven and then made her way to where she saw the car starting to drive off.

She took to the sky's with the raven close by. They followed the car through street by street untill they came to a old motel. Raven and the raven landed on the roof and watched as she entered the building with the items. She then lowered herself to the ground and quickly grabbed the door so it didn't close. She looked inside and watched as Tammy began to walk the stairs. She entered and quietly followed, making sure to make no noise. They reached the third floor before stopping at door number 37. Tammy tried to hold the bag while getting a keg out of her bag. She was making a good balancing act until a voice spoke to her from behind and she dropped the bag reviling milk, bread and a few tins of food.

"what?" she asked the boy who began to point and laugh.

"got you!" he snickered and then ran down the stairs.

"brat," she hissed through clenched teeth and then used her key and opened the door.

She then picked her things up and pushed the door too and walked inside. Raven quickly used her powers to keep it open before dashing inside and hiding herself in a closet next to the door. Tammy walked over to the kitchen that was in full view of Raven. The raven stood on the floor, tilting it's head to try and get a better look at what was going on.

"ELY!" she yelled then looked towards the living area. "Ely? Are you home?" she asked then opened a door and looked into the bedroom. "where is that girl?" she asked herself then walked back into the kitchen.

A CD player sat on the kitchen counter and Tammy began to plug it in and look at the CD's near it. She picked up a few before putting one in. She grabbed a glass and pouring the milk. The song came on and was 'I'm Just a Girl' by 'Save Ferris'.

"why do you have such crap music Ely?" Tammy asked herself as Gwen Stefani's came on.

"I love this song," a family voice said as a blonde haired teen walked out of the bathroom. She was trying to put her wet hair up while a towel was wrapped round her body.

"Kim?" Raven whispered as Ash looked up at her, annoyed that it couldn't see what was happening and gave a small moan. "shh," she said then looked out again.

'_Cause I'm just a girl, little ol me, don't let me out of your sight_!" Kim sang happily as the Ash flapped his wings slightly..

"you would," Tammy laughed. "where's Ely?" she said suddenly remembering about the third teen.

"went out when Birdie came," she said then the bird called out with a squawk.

"what was that?" Tammy asked then looked at the closet door as another squawk came.

"sounds like…" Kim started before Ash darted out leaving Raven in view of the two girls. "Raven?" she said in shock and tried to hide her body even though it was covered up by towel.

"what are you doing here?" Tammy asked shocked as Ash flew over to Kim and perched on her shoulder and rubbed it's head on her neck.

"I should be asking you the same question," Raven said getting back her realising what had happened. "what are the odds of you being here just when the Devil's Hand attack!" she asked eyeing the two as they exchanged looks.

"the Devil's hand attacked?" Tammy asked.

"as if you didn't know," Raven said harshly.

"I think she thinks we're working with the Devil's Hand," Tammy said looking at Kim.

"I think she does too," she said then looked back to Raven. "we're here with Last-Dance," she said as Raven raised a eyebrow. "why else do you think Birdie knows me?" she said pointing to the raven that was happily perched on her shoulder.

"Birdie? I don't get it," raven said rubbing her temple in confusion.

"well it's a cute pet name that I call him and…" Kim started.

"not the raven," Raven said looking annoyed. "why are you here with Last-Dance?"

"we're her friends," Tammy said.

"what?" Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"we're, his friends?" Tammy repeated looking confused.

"I thought you said… doesn't matter," she said. "so that's how you knew where to find him and stuff back in England?" she asked as they nodded. "what about the pub and inn? Who's taken care of them?"

"it's November and freezing over there," Kim said. "who in their right mind wants to go on holiday when it's like that?"

"and there are plenty of pubs to keep the drunks drunk," Tammy carried on.

"okay, I guess," Raven said taking everything in.

"by the way, have you seen Last-Dance today?" Tammy asked as Raven looked up at her.

"yeah, he's back at the T-tower," Raven said.

"is that your hideout?" Tammy asked with a raised eyebrow as Raven nodded

"what?" Kim asked looking annoyed. "you mean that giant letter on that island?" she asked as Raven looked at her confused but nodded again anyway.

"Ha! Told you that would be their hideout," Tammy said doing a small victory dance. "_ah ha! Kim ows me £10. Not 5 but £10! oh yeah! ah ha!_" she sang.

"right…" Raven said looking at them. "I think I should get going. They will be wandering where I am," she said as Ash flew back onto her shoulder and she exited through the door.

"that was close," Tammy said looking at Kim who was beginning to dance to 'Hella Good' that was playing on the CD player.

"dance with me!" she said grabbing Tammy and swung her round.

"your towel better not fall down," Tammy warned laughing as they danced like idiots and Tammy began to do the robot.


	14. Blast to the past 1 1939

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Sorry I haven't undated in a while. I've been doing a new story called 'Undercover at the DDE' and I sort of forgot to post this one. Just to let you know that I'm not really one with aircrafts and the RAF. I'm an army lass, always have been and always will. I love using weapons and doing assaults and stuff like that. I had to do a shit load of research on WW2 aircrafts to do this Blast to the past but I was determined to have it done so if you see any errors, tell me and I'll try to correct them for you. Also, if you see 'plants' and not 'planes' in this chapter, then don't worry, I haven't gone mad. I was slightly intoxicated (that's putting it lightly) when I wrote this chapter. I seemed to have thought that people flew plants in WW2 for some odd reason so excuse my miner stupidity. I've gone through it quickly but I may have missed a few mistakes because I was in a rush to get it posted. Just point them out to me and I'll change them later. Remember, this is over 20 years later so things may not seem that much different from the last blast to the Past… apart from the obvious fact that the WW1 Last-Dance is dead.

Date: - 1939, December 01. Time: - night. Whereabouts: - Over a German town.

The fleet of planes swarmed across the town, finally reaching there destination. They raced above the town and towards an open area where it was seen that a large building once stood. Looking around, the flight captain looked out of his Avro 504N. There was no sign of the enemy from either side. He signalled his 19 pilots to split up and search the area. Nothing came for a while and so he began his search for the church, the reason he was there. Nothing for a while till he spotted an area where there were no trees. In the area stood an old looking church. He was about to get closer when gun shot were heard from the left as three of his planes flew back and tried to dodge enemy fire.

"Ambush left!" he yelled as the other planes moved round and began to fire in the enemy's direction.

There was a large amount of enemy planes but he knew his team were skilled; they had to be to get the item in question back. They were on the enemy's soil and they had no idea what power they had in their possession and yet they attacked the British planes. His men split up in four teams of five and began to take out the German planes quickly. He moved his plain to the left and then down to avoid fire. He then circled round as a second British plain swooped past and shot at the German plane, hitting it in the tail. The plane flew down into the ruins of the old building and crashed with an explosion.

"You okay there Captain?" the man in the second plane asked with a cocky salute as he flew at the side of the Captains plane.

"Salute this Baxter," he said then raised his middle finger at the man.

"Aye aye Captain!" he said then moved his plane out to attack a small group of planes.

The captain followed and both planes shot at a Germans plane that had managed to hit one of the British plains but the plane landed safely. They then watched from the rear as one British plane swooped down and flew past a group of German plains while firing at them. Two of them crashed down to the floor while a third one only suffered from mild hits. The plane in mention then swung round to come back up but was taken by surprise as a German plane fired at its wings. It tried to move out of the line of fire but it was too late and then plane flew out of the sky and into a German plane that was just below, making both planes fall from the sky and exploded in a mess on the ground.

"Corporal Huns!" the Captain yelled but he knew it's futile. He then flew at the German plane responsible and shoots across the top, hitting the cockpit and killing the pilot.

"Calm down captain," Baxter said through the head set to the Captains.

"Lets get rid of these guys quickly before I loose my cool," the captain said then flew round to attack the next group of Germans.

He quickly nose dived and then fired at two planes before swooping left and getting out the way before they exploded. The rest of the planes split up and then trapped the few German plains left then attacked them all at once. It was a rush job but they had succeeded. Two of the planes then landed while the others carried on circling round, watching out encase anymore plains attacked. A second set flew down near the crashed plane and began to try and fit it for the stranded pilot. Two men got out of the first set of planes. One was Baxter and the second was the captain. They both looked round with their hand guns drawn before carefully making their way to the church. Each stood at both sides of the door, encase it was a trap and enemies were waiting for them. The captain then counted down with his fingers so Baxter could see then both men swung round and faced the door then gave it a good kick before aiming inside the church.

"About time," a priest said with a German accent.

"Sorry farther. We were ambushed when we arrived," the captain said putting his hand gun away.

"Lets make hast. I don't think it'll take long for them to send backup," he said then walked over to the end of the hall where a large stand stood with the bible placed on top. The priests then moved the bible and underneath it, in a small hallow, sat a black and white mask.

"For the sack of God and Earth, Last-Dance must stop Adolph Hitler. He has taken things to fare and will upset the order of good and evil if he carries on and succeeds," he said passing the mask to the captain.

"Don't fear Farther. Last-Dance will once again rise and stop the evil of Earth," the captain said with a bow. "What you are doing is the right thing," he added.

"God would not want this for his people. Quickly go and take the mask back to Britain," he said rushing them along.

"Britain admires what you are doing for them," Baxter said also bowing to the priest.

"I do it not for Britain but in the name of God," he said as he closed the door on the two.

Both then looked down at the mask for a while until the Captain covered it up in a cloth. They then made their way back to the planes and quickly made their way out of Germany before more troops arrived. The Captain then took a second look at the mask as he flew off. He knew his place and what was to become of him. His grandfather, farther Roberts, told him what he expected and what the world expected of him when he retrieved the mask. He just hoped that he was good enough to carry out the justice of the world. The Captain had been taken to Britain when the first war had started and stayed even when the war was over. He was only 4 when he came to Britain but he saw himself to be more British than French after so many years of living there. His mother had died giving birth to him and his farther and brother had died in action in the trenches. Since then, he had sworn to follow his farther and brothers foot steps and so became a member of the RAF. He had soon become one of the best in Britain and had been giving a full 20 man section to command that he did with pride. Father Roberts was his only serving relative and had found the boy 3 years after the first war ended and trusted him with become the new Last-Dance if a second war would break out. The second war did break out like predicted and so, Captain Luke Roberts was going to take his stand and become Brittan's hope in saving the UK and Earth from Hitler's fait.


	15. down for the count

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Oh! Any ideas of who Last-Dance could be then? I think I know who he might be. He he. Well, Raven now knows that there's more to Last-Dance than meets the eye anyway and his little 'friends' are keeping something from her too. We're coming close to the truth and it's only a matter of time but will Raven except him for what he really is? We'll soon find out but, not in this chapter. Ha ha! Well here's chapter 15! Happy reading!

Date: - present day. Time: - evening. Whereabouts: - Jump City, Titan tower, Main room.

"Nice place you have here," Last-Dance said walking into the large room and looking round.

"Thanks!" Cyborg said pushing Beastboy out the way just before he could speak. "I designed it myself."

"Good work," he said as Beastboy tried to push the half robot out of the way before turning into a gorilla and tossing him over to the sofa.

"I may not have done this tower or owt but I have got top score on monkey racers!" he said pleased.

"No dude, Robin has top score on that," Cyborg said standing up.

"Well I have…" he said thinking. "I can make the best soy food in the whole of Jump City!"

"That's because you're the only person who makes it in the whole city," Cyborg said as Starfire laughed.

"Yeah, you would find that funny," he said as Starfire's eyes lit up, frightening the green teen. "Laugh all you want! Please, be my guest," he said in panic and hid behind Last-Dance, pulling the cloak over his green face.

Last-Dance gave a small laugh before Raven turned up. She just walked in and already noticed that Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing about something. Starfire was now interrogating Last-Dance and trying to find out about him while Robin stared at the hero in thought. Apparently, he didn't like something about the hero but it could have been the battle they all had three years ago.

"Tell me friend, why do you dance last?" Starfire asked as he stared at her.

"Err… it's a religious thing," he said as Cyborg and Beastboy stopped their arguing and looked over to him.

"Say what? Religious?" Cyborg asked interested.

"Yeah, Last-Dance is a enchant religion that has gone on for years," he said. "A new hero will become Last-Dance when danger erupts. The Devil's hand is the said danger now, and I was chosen to stop them."

"Why you?" Robin asked, still looking deep in thought.

"Because of my history with them but, I would rather not talk about that," he said as Robin nodded but still looked curious.

"So friend, where did you come from? Where are you staying? How long will you be here? Will you be my friend? Would you like some mustard?" Starfire asked as Last-Dance looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mustard? Ew, I hate the stuff," he said as Starfire's grin faded and she looked at him quiet heart broken. "But, I'll be your friend if you like," he quickly added making Starfire look pleased as she nodded and hugged him tightly.

"This is glorious! You can have dinner with us and help us fight crime and…" she started before Last-Dance leaped out of her grip.

"No way," he said as all the Titans looked at him in slight shock. "I can't get close to you guys like that, in fact, I shouldn't even be here," he said looking at them, then turned and made his way out of the door leaving stunned Titans.

Raven raised an eyebrow before fazing through the floor. She appeared out side of the tower, in front of Last-Dance who looked at her in curiosity. Both stood opposite from each other, just staring. Raven then stepped forwards.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Raven asked after a short pause.

"Just a short walk across the beach," he said pointing to the shore over at Jump City.

"I…" Raven said thinking. "Sure, I guess," she said shrugging. She couldn't understand this guy. Fist he was trying to leave and now he wants to walk on the beach. Was he mad?

They made it across to the beach and began to walk to cross the shore as the sun began to set. It was a nice walk even though they both remained silent. After a while, they reached a small opening where rocks were spread out and the waves washed agenised them. Last-Dance helped raven up on them and both sat down, looking out to the sea. Last-Dance then spoke.

"Hm, alone, with you," he said with a grin. "Seems like a dream come true," he said as Raven gave a small blush but it went as quick as it came.

"I need to talk to you," she said simply then turned to face him.

"About what my dear?" he said turning to look at her.

"Well, for starters, why did you kiss me?" she said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about that," he said simple as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Raven asked curious.

"I couldn't help myself my dear. Your one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on," he said and Raven blushed not expecting the answer. "I love it when you do that," he smiled.

"Stop that," she said.

"Stop what?" he asked confused.

"That," she said looking forwards. "All that my dear stuff and beautiful crap," she said turning to him.

"Why? It's true," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Raven went silent and carried on looking out to sea, not feeling too sure. Last-Dance took her chin with his hand and giddied her gaze back to him.

"I never lie my dear," he said. "What's really wrong?"

"I know about you and Brittany. Tammy told me everything," she said trying to look away not to sure why she brought it up.

"Ha ha!" he laughed as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Raven demanded.

"There's nothing going on between Brittany and I. When I first became Last-Dance, I saved her. She then kissed me in front of the press and then a tail of how I and Brittany are lovers came around."

"When you first became Last-Dance? But you've been around for a hundred years now," she said confused.

"Last-Dance has," he said as Raven got more confused. "That doesn't matter though."

"So, you're not with Brittany then?" she asked quietly.

"Why? Was you jealous?" he asked as Raven blushed a bit. "I love you Raven," he suddenly said as Raven looked over to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that," he said looking a bit shocked at what he had said.

"Why?" she asked as he look over to her.

"I…" he stared but stopped.

Raven smiled at him before something took over the both of them. He leaned down and drew closer to Raven. Raven closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side and felt his breath on her face till he stopped and drew back.

"I can't," he said looking away.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I can't tell you," he said. "If you knew who I really was, you would not feel the same way," he said as Raven took one of his hands.

"Why? What could you have done so wrong?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"It's not what I've done but who I am. I'm sorry," he said then released her hand and walked off back across the beach as she watched. "I'll meet you later."

She didn't follow. Instead she watched him despaired before making her way back to the tower. She ran everything through her head and realised that she liked Last-Dance to. She was looking forward to that kiss but he withdrew. He looked scared when he did. Maybe he was worried about what would happen next or something? It didn't matter anyway. She reached the beach just in front of the tower. She looked up before something hit her on the shoulder. She jumped in shock and noticed it was only the Raven.

"Hey, Ash" she said giving him a little stroke on the head.

She gave the bird a smile as it crowed in happiness and was about to make her way over to the island before a sudden pain hit her neck. The raven flew up but then smacked down to the floor. She looked at the raven then moved her hand to her neck to find a small, yellow dart.

"Oh no," she said then grabbed her communicator as she began to feel drowsy. "Guys Me…" was all she got through the communicator before she collapsed to the floor.


	16. Blast to the past the new Dance

I do not own the Teen Titans.

I apologise for the hell long wait but I finished this story ages ago but completely forgot to post it then lost it then found some of it and am now posting it. This is set just a few years ago when one of my main characters was a child. For those of you who still haven't guessed who last-Dance could be, this is a big give away for the fact that is the new Last-Dance.

A female and her mother were walking down the streets of Barkstone. The young teen held onto her mother as a cold breeze hit her back. The mother smiled and brought her closer to her side. They then carried down to their destination. They finally reached a house as the mother took out a key and opened the door. The child ran in and round into the front room as the mother removed her scarf. A loud thud then echoed through the house. The mother looked over to where her daughter had run off and then ran into the front room in panic. She suddenly saw two men holding her child with a knife to her throat.

"What are you doing?" she yelled in fear before she felt a hand cover her mouth and a second set of hands held her arms behind her back. She struggled before a sharp pain hit her in the back of the head and she hit the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were heavy as she tried to open them. What a dream. It was awful. She could even feel tears running down her cheek. She opened her eyes fully before closing them as a pain shot through her head. Was it really a dream? She quickly moved her arms to feel rusty metal cuffs round her wrists, stopping her from moving them. She looked up and saw that she was chained to a large stone pillar. She franticly looked around for her daughter and saw her on the floor, completely naked and lied in a puddle of blood.

"No, please," the mother begged in a horsy voice.

She tried to move from her chains again to comfort her daughter but it was futile. All she was doing was straining her arms and cutting through her wrists with the cuffs. She began to cry silently, to weak to do anything else. She then looked up as she heard movement. She looked round but couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Mom?" a weak voice asked.

"I'm here sweet heart. Are you okay? What did they do to you?" she asked all at once, worried for her child.

"They cut me," she said as she tried to stand and walk over to her mother. "They cut my back."

"Come here sweaty," the mother said as the daughter collapsed to the floor.

"I can't," she said as she began to silently cry.

A large door then opened and the child began to try and back up towards a wall. A male figure walked in with a grin on his face. He was in a large cloak with his hood down. He smiled evilly and then looked to the side and spotted the child.

"Hello my dear. How are you?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"You monster! What have you done to her!" the mother yelled and struggled against her chains.

"I have taken the first step to making your child the key," he said then bent and grabbed the child round the neck and picked her up with just one arm. "see this?" he said showing the mother the child's back that was sliced and bleeding with a large marking of what looked like a bird flying upwards that took her whole back. "This is one of the markings of a demon. In the book of Hashon, it shows this symbol as the key to releasing the mega demon."

"Demon?" the mother reaped as the child straggled in his grip. "You're mad."

"No, I will be the ruler of the world," he laughed then walked to the side with the child and then chained her to the other side of the wall where some light shinned through from an opening. "When the clock strikes 3 and the moonlight rests on your child's body, a portal will be opened and I will become ruler."

"You can't do this," the mother screamed as the man turned to face her then approached her. "The police will come."

"I doubt it," he said before his hand dashed forwards and stabbed the women with a jagged knife. "With no witnesses or clues to our location, there will be no way for the police to find us," he said as blood began to poor from the mother's mouth.

The male in the cloak smiled evil for a while as he watched the mother bleed. He then replaced his hood before clicking his finger and watching a man run out with a book.

"I hope this works my lord," the man said passing the male the book.

"Well, if it doesn't we'll have to wait 100 years and personally, I don't feel like waiting so it better. Make sure everything is in place and there are no disturbances," the male said then began to flip through the pages of the book.

The moon light was slowly approaching the child who still hung chained to the wall. Blood pored from the deep cut on her back. The male looked to his watch. The time read 02:55.

"It's time," he said then began to read and chant the words from the book.

The cuts on the girls back began to burn with a red light as the child screamed from the pain. She squirmed in the chains trying to break free and stop the pain but it was useless.

"Pl… PLEASE!!! Help me someone," the child yelled as a creepy glowing mist poured from the floor below her feet.

The mist grew up high and it seemed like there was no way out of what ever mess these men had got her in. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a figure whistling. The chanting stopped and the burning ceased for a while. Everyone turned to look at a priest who had just walked in. the priest stopped his whistling when he saw the men.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is private property… good lord," he said suddenly noticing the child. "What are you doing here?"

"Get him," the main male yelled and three of his followers quickly chased after the priest who dashed out of the door and slammed the door closed

The three men quickly dashed at the door and struggled to open it but failed. "He's locked it sir."

"It doesn't matter. We haven't got time to worry about him," he said returning back to the book and chanting.

The burning started again and soon, the mist reappeared. The child violently moved in her chains as she felt the burning pain in her back. Her hair began to lighten to a bright blonde/white colour and what looked like a set of red and black bat like wings began to sprout from her back.

"Stop! Please!" the child cried out.

Her chains then snapped and she fell to her knees. From the wings, a second figure was appearing. The wings came out followed by a red body and then a head and arms. A large red demon then stepped out from her back like it was an open door. He stood up high and rowed. His eyes fixing on the man in the cloak.

"Trigon," the man said happily with a grin before the door slammed open again and all eyes tuned to the priest who had barged in with a cross in one hand and a book in the other.

He also began to chant and holding the cross up high above his head. The three men charged at him but it was already too late as Trigon began in scream in pain.

"With help from the son, the farther and the holy spirit, I dame you back to whereas you came from. I send you back to the fires of hell," he carried on as large flames surrounded the demon and he began to burn. "I dame you back to whereas you came from!"

With one final yell, the burns swallowed the demon and then a large explosion went off forcing the three men to fly into the wall with the priest and male in a cloak. The cloaked male then stood up and looked around at the quiet hall.

"You destroyed everything!" he yelled before the sound of sirens were heard from outside. "This is not over, priest," he said then quickly made his escape.

The priest stood up and looked round for the child. He saw the mother dead at the side and gave a small prayer. He then turned to the sound of movement and saw her. The girl was breathing heavily and trying to stand up with little luck. Her hair was still a ghost white and the cuts in her back were now burn marks. He ran over and picked her up.

"What is your name, child?" the priest asked kindly.

"I… Ely," she said before crying. "Why… why did they d… do this to me?" she said weakly.

"I don't know, Ely," he said looking at her. "But I think it was destiny that I saved you as I think it is your destiny to save others," he said then exited through the doors. 


End file.
